World of No Living
by supersillysonic
Summary: Ichigo saved Rukia. It was finally over, and could enjoy his life the way he used too, but nobody saw the apacolypse come. Ichigo will do anything for his friends, and the ones he loves.  Takes place after the season: The rescue  Enjoy  Ps it has zombies
1. Act I Chapter 1

World of no Living

This takes place right after the season the rescue. When they finally leave the soul society and enter the world of the living.

It was after Rukia was sentenced to death. It was after Ichigo saved her. Ichigo has just left the soul society.

I was falling through the sky. I could hear everyone screaming. I was going to fall to my death, but I wasn't scared. I had a sense of rescue, like Urahara was going to save us. I noticed I was falling away from my friends.

"What are we going to do?" Orihime screamed.

I wanted to say something. I wanted to rescue her, but I didn't know what to do. My mind was going crazy. Any minute Urhara should save us. The cement got closer, and closer, and closer.

I blacked out for a second. I opened up my eyes. I could feel blood dripping down my head. I noticed I had switched to my soul reaper form. I rubbed my hands on my head, and I looked at them. They were bloody.

I stood up in a wobbly stance. I grabbed my zanpakuto.

Ever since the powers of the Soul Reaper were thrust upon me, my whole world has changed. I'm substitute Soul Reaper Ichigo Kurosaki. I wield this sword with all my soul and strength to protect my precious friends.

"Orhime! Chad! Ishida! Yoruichi!" I screamed. There was no response. I could feel the tears rolling down my eyes. I saved Rukia. I thought of all the people I beat, and my friends and I turned out safe. But now they're all probably dead lying on the ground from a stupid fall.

"…..DAMN IT!" I yelled. I didn't give up hope. My friends are some were looking for me. "Chad! Orihime! Yoruichi! Ishida! Please answer me!" I just stood, there for about 5 minutes.

The city was unusually quiet. I didn't hear anything except the wind pounding on my body and my deep breaths of fear. The only light out was the light of the dead full moon. I wiped more blood off my head, when I heard something.

It sounded like a deep groan. I ran to see what it was. It was a man. He was dark green with blood oozing out of his mouth. His eyes were looking two different ways. His white formal shirt was all cut up. His black pants were torn half off. He was slowly walking up towards me. A chill ran up my spine.

"Sir…." He didn't answer. "Are you all right?" I asked.

"Ughhhhhhh!"

He had a weird spiritual pressure. It's like I'm familiar with but at the same time, I have no idea what it is. He grabbed my arm. "Its like….A HOLLOW!"

I quickly slashed my zanpakuto through his chest. He started screaming with blood gushing out. He jumped towards me, but I slashed its head off. It fell on the ground. It got up with no head and slowly walked towards me.

"Oh my god! You're not a Hollow are you?" I asked. I ran down the deserted street to an intersection. The traffic light was not on. I looked around me and I saw more of them. I was choking with fear. They were men, women, even kids. They were normal, but not normal.

They started to corner me. My eyes widened. "You all don't happen to be…." No that's not real. "Zombies aren't real!"

We'll neither are Soul reapers, Hollows, or all that junk, so I was being cornered by zombies. They slowly walked closer, all my mind was thinking was: What happened when I was gone? Is my family okay? Are my friends? Did anybody know? How did this happen?

I didn't know if it was true I would turn into a zombie if I was bitten, so I didn't take my chances. I knew I shouldn't think twice, about killing a zombie kid so I slashed through the ring of zombies.

I started to run right. I slashed through a few zombies in front of me. Some of them got up and started chasing me. I slashed the heads off the ones that got near me. I realized how much blood I had on me. I jumped on a trash can. I then jumped onto the ledge of a roof. I realized a woman with a white kimono stained with blood was holding on my leg.

"Ughhhhhhhh!" She groaned and was about to bite me.

I slammed her with my leg onto the wall of the house. Blood stained the wall, and she fell of my leg. I then lifted my body on top of the roof. I flash stepped through the neighborhood on the roofs. I looked down the power was out, so there were no lights on. All I saw were zombies all over the ground.

"Orhime! Chad! Ishida! Yoruichi!" I cried. I stopped on one of the roofs. I began to cry. "I know that you are all out there." I saw my house in a distance. I jumped on the ground. I began to walk to my house. I wiped the blood of my face. I gulped. I grabbed the door knob. "Here it goes!"

Chapter 2 Coming soon


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Don't get me wrong I love life. I want to live as long as I can, and I protect it. Suicide it's a sin. Evidentially it's a really bad sin. But what if you had to commit a sin that big to protect the lives of the ones I cherish and love.

It may just be me, but I'm willing to give everything for family and friends. Some says it's a good factor about me. Some say it's a fault I have, but it doesn't matter all that matters is what you think about it.

I was slowly walking to my house. I didn't know why but I've been thinking about it since this all started. My zanpakuto was scraping across the cement. The noise would bother most people, but that wasn't what I was thinking. I was worried about dad, Karin, Yuzu, and even Kon. We'll not as much about Kon.

I walked up to my porch. I slowly turned the knob. It was unlocked. The door creaked open. "Hello?" I yelled.

I got a knot in my stomach. My house was pitch black. I slowly stepped in. My footsteps echoed through the house. "Hello?" I yelled once again. "Hell"

I started running room to room. The living room had no one in it. I quickly opened the hall closet. It was empty except for old sandals that don't fit and coats we store in here for the winter.

I rushed into the kitchen. "No!" I yelled. A body lay right next to the stove. It was bloody, and laying on its chest. Flies were flying around it.

I rushed towards it. I noticed I started to cry. It was definitely a man. "Dad?" I turned the body over. It wasn't my dad. It was some man I definitely didn't recognize him. I was relived.

I then rushed into my dad's room. No one was in it. I then rushed into Karin's room. No one was in it. I then went in Yuzuz's room. Tears ran down my eyes as I looked at her stuffed animal collection. I thumbed through them.

"Damn it!" I yelled. I threw a bird looking stuffed animal at the wall.

I then walked into my room. I was shocked. It flew across the room onto my arm.

"ICHIGO!" It was Kon. He started cuddling my arm. I rolled my eyes. I was relived and also irritated, but at least I heard someone's voice other than mine. "I was so scared! They came and it was horrible. Did you bring sister? What about Orihihme?" Kon shouted.

"Calm down, calm down." I assured him. "What happened to my sisters?" I asked.

"Where's sister! It was so scary!" Kon yelled.

I rolled my eyes it was no use. I threw him off my arms, on to the ground.

"SISTER!"  
>"Shut up!" I yelled. I picked up Kon by the neck. I put his face up to the glass on my window. "Do you see that!" I screamed.<p>

There were zombies just slowly walking. They had no destination they were just stupid little bastards. They groaned and moaned. They just limped around.

"What are they?" Kon asked.

"What does it look like?" I yelled. I threw Kon to the ground.

I sat down. It's rare for Kon to be silent, but it was a silent 5 minutes. "What happened to Karin, Yuzu, and Dad" I muttered silently with no eye contact.

"They….they….."

"What!" I yelled.

"Some guy came in. I think it was a zombie thing or whatever. It was before this ever happened. They started asking him who he was…..He just groaned. It started scaring us, so your dad kicked him in the face. He died or something. Then these guys in hazmat suits came in. They took everybody, but I stayed hidden. It was so scary, Ichigo!"

"Atleast…." I said. "Atleast there is more of a chance they are ok…." I was silent. "They are safe!" I yelled.

"Im not going!" Kon said.

"Shut up!" I yelled.

I grabbed my bag. I opened up the cabinets and I put some food in my bag. I took Kon and also stuffed him in the bag. My spiritual pressure has a disturbance, from these zombies. It creates a confusing spiritual pressure, so I can't feel my friend's spiritual pressure. But I might be able to feel it if im close to them.

Kon's head popped out of my bag. "Where are we going?"

"I am going to find my friends! I know they are alive."

"Does that include Rukia and Orihime!" Kon yelled.

I rolled my eyes and ignored him. Three zombies darted toward me. I slashed his chest open. I pulled my zanpakuto out of his chest. Another zombie jumped out to attack me. I swiftly dodged it.

"We are going to die!" Kon yelled.

The other zombie ran towards me. I jump kicked him in the face. While I was in the air the other zombie jumped up towards me. I slashed his head off. I fell on the ground in a cool stance.

"How did we…..?" Kon yelled.

"I know you're there Chad, Orihime, Ishida, and Yoruichi." I felt a surge of hope enter my body. But a certain thought was still on my mind.

"I love you Ichigo!" Kon said.

I tripped, "WHAT!"

"As a family member fool!"

I sighed "Shut up!"

Chapter 3 Coming Soon


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Why do they do it. If it's such a deadly sin, then why. I guess you could say they aren't religious, they don't care. But everybody has a conscious. They hear something talking to them before they end a life in this world.

There are reasons for everything. There are reasons for school. Reasons for eating. Reasons for crime. Reasons for chores. Reasons for everything we do in life. You don't just commit suicide for no reason. A reason so important you lose your life from it.

I darted down the narrow street. I slice the head off any zombie that gets in front of me. "Chad!" I yelled.

Ishidas POV

They were all chasing after me. I ran to a house that looked deserted. I put my hand on the door knob, and I pulled. It wouldn't open. I looked behind me. The zombies looked mad. I could use my tools through the lock to get in. I tried to get them all out, but there just wasn't enough time. I stuffed it back into my pocket.

I ran down the street. I couldn't run for ever. I looked behind me it looked like there were 40 of them. I should have never taken that glove off! Sure, it did save my life but…..

I knew what I must do. I couldn't live like this anymore. I have officially lost every one I have loved. The slim chance my friends survived.

I began to cry. I skidded on the cement to a stop. I turned around. It looked like 60 zombies now. I looked at the moon.

Forgive me. I must fail you one last time! Sensei!

I closed my eyes.

"What are you doing!" A voice said. It sounded like a kid. "Get out of the way!"

I looked behind me. There was a kid with a mounted machine gun. He was wearing a blue stripped t shirt with skinny jeans.

I quickly dolphin dived out of the way of the machine gun.

"Oh yeah!" He started to shoot the gun. It was incredibly loud. The bullets flew through the zombies. Blood and Gore flew through the air. The kid was just laughing like a maniac.

It lasted about 30 seconds. When it was over I was completely speechless.

"Come on lets go!" He yelled grabbing my arm. We started running pretty fast. He pulled out a silver pistol. He started shooting the zombies in front of us in the head. He never missed once. I was amazed.

We ran up to a building. The kid looked up at a window, "Hey Jonasan!"

A guy peeked his head out of the window, "I'm on it!". It was a skinny tall guy wearing a black coat. He pushed down a ladder. "Get on!"

Me and the kid quickly climbed up the ladder.

When I was in there. They has some kind of fort. They had guns racked up the wall. They also had food stored in packages. The kid opened a box, and he got out a can. He then opened the can, and he tossed it towards me.

"Enjoy!" He said smiling.

"Ummm…..thank you." I looked in the can. It had some beans that smelled pretty bad. "Do you have a spoon?" I asked.

They both laughed at me.

I started to get embarrassed.

"There's no time for spoons now son!" Jonasan said.

I then, very slowly, began to cup the beans with my hands and ate them.

"So my name is, Hanta!" The boy said smiling.

"I'm pleased to meet you. I'm Uryu Ishida." I said.

"Cool!" Hanta said. He reached into his pocket. He pulled out a carton of cigarettes. He lit and began smoking. He handed me the carton. My eyes widened. "Want one?"

"Uhhhh…..no thanks!" I said smiling. But I was actually shocked.

I looked out the window. I sighed. "I hope you are all right, Ichigo, Chad, Orihime". I began to cry. I wiped it off my face.

"Are you okay?" Jonasan asked.

"Yes….." I didn't feel comfortable here. I just. I just didn't like it here.

Ichigo's Pov

"Ishida! Orihime! Chad! Yoruichi!" I yelled. I flashed stepped through the roofs.

"We've been looking for hours. I don't think we are going to find them." Kon said rolling his eyes.

"Shut up for the last time!" I yelled. I jumped back onto a road. I looked around. A zombie slowly walked towards me, but I slashed its head off. I threw my hands to the ground. "Why!" I screamed.

"Ichigo?" A voice said.

"Orihime!" I said. Joy spread through my body.

I ran up to her. I was going to give her the tightest hug.

"What are you doing fool!" Kon asked.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. "its orihi…" I looked in front of me. It wasn't Orihime. It was just another zombie. She was wearing a pink kimono. She came to attack me. She was about to bite me.

I screamed. I stabbed the zombie. Blood spewed on my face. I stabbed again. And again. Blood covered my face.

"Calm down!" Kon yelled.

I fell to the ground balling. I don't think I have ever cried so much in one day.

I always liked Orihime even before we became close. I liked her personality all the weird things she ate. I just always tried to ignore her. I always got a knot in my stomach when I saw her.

When we became close I fell in love with her. Most people would think I like her because of her boobs…that's some of the reason. I like her personality, how fun she is. Her voice is beautiful. Her hair is beautiful.

I have always hid my feelings for her. I don't know why, but I hid it the best I could. If I find her…..I will defiantly show my feelings to her.

I lay on the ground for minutes. Kon was sitting on top of me.

"By the way. Don't think about trying to steal Orihime or Sister away from me." Kon said.

I rolled my eyes. "Shut up." I muttered.

Chapter 4 Coming Soon


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

How long does it take? How long does it take to make such a big decision? A decision big enough you have to end your own life. Do you think about when you're a kid? Do you commit suicide when you're a kid? Does it take a day for you to decide? An hour? A minute? A second?

Do you decide when your old? Do you decide mid aged? How long, for such a big decision, that it affects the whole world.

It looked like a man. It was about 3 times the size of me. It had a big head. I think it was a hollow. It had red tattoos on its face, and on its body. Its body was the shade of black. It had glowing red eyes. It also had wings on its back.

"I….I…..Ichigo!" Kon shouted.

"I see it." I said. I checked my pager. It didn't say it was a hollow. "Who are you" I asked.

It didn't answer. It just stared at me with its glowing blood red eyes.

I was in a fighting stance, my zanpakuto in front of me. I gripped it tight.

"I think I might have who you are looking for." The thing said. Its voice was incredibly deep. It then released a thorny vine out of its body. Someone was hanging on it. The vine was wrapped around someone's neck. I moved to get a better look. It was Orihime!

"Orihime!" I screamed.

All I could hear was Orihime chocking. I jumped up and slashed my sword through the vine. The vine got ripped in half, and I got covered in blood. Orihime hit the ground. I went after her.

"Orihime are you all right?" I asked.

She started coughing. She opened one eye. "Ichigo!" A smile spread across her face. She grabbed me and hugged me tightly. I started to blush. "I knew you would save me!"

Kon jumped out and ruined the moment. He grabbed onto Orihime. "I knew you'd come back for me!" He said while he was cuddled up to her breast.

I threw him off.

"But I'm way more handsomer than you!" Kon yelled.

"Shut up!" I yelled.

"Watch out!" Orihime screamed.

I turned my head, and I saw the things fist getting thrown at me. I grabbed my zanpakuto and sliced his hand, before it could hit. His finger hit the ground, as blood gushed down his hand. He lifted his hand to his face. "Looks like you have injured my hand."

I glanced at Orihime still lying on the ground.

"I don't even have to move to hurt you though! So this hand doesn't even have a use to me." He said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Attack my minions." He laughed. At that moment every window had dozens of zombies jumping out. It looked like at least 500 zombies were going to attack us.

"If we make it out alive, I'm going to kiss you!" I laughed.

Orihime looked shocked.

I slashed through the first dozen zombies that were attacking. I wiped the gore off my face. I punched one of them while I was running to Orihime. Three of them were circled around her. I slashed through all of their hips. As they slowly fell apart, I slashed through a few running up towards me. I saw at least a dozen jumping out towards me. I slashed through all of them swiftly.

As my zanpakuto was on my left side, I saw Orihime being cornered by four zombies. I kicked one she was cornered by in the face causing the domino effect. They all fell over.

"Run!" I yelled. She got up and started to run. They began to chase her.

I slashed the heads off all the zombies chasing her. We ran until we ended up in a corner. I turned around, and I saw the hundred of zombies ready to eat us. "I will not let you die!" I yelled. I slashed through dozens of zombies, then another dozen, then another dozen, then another dozen. I could see blood and gore flying all in the air as I slashed another dozen. It seemed endless.

I kept slashing. I didn't know how much more I could take. My arms hurt. My grip began to loosen. My breath became harder.

"This is getting boring!" The thing yelled. "Stop the attack my minions! And take a look at my zanpakuto!" He yelled. He pulled out a sword. "Awaken Mahi shita!" The sword suddenly grew many edges. It was so weird.

"Who are you." I asked breathless.

"I guess you can say I'm a soul reaper, a hollow, and a zombie all combined."

"What the hell?" I asked.

He threw his sword at Orihime. I quickly got in front of her, and I blocked it with my sword. It made a loud clinging noise. I jumped in front of him, and I cut some of his chest. He then threw his sword at me, but then I jumped over it and I slashed his shoulder. Blood bursted out.

He then back kicked me, and I flew 10 feet. I slid through the dirt. I got up I charged at him to attack, but he threw his sword at my lower right leg.

He cut it and blood dripped out. I was on the ground, but I couldn't move. "Why can't I move!" I could barely manage to say.

"Meet Mahi Shita, He paralysis you with his cuts. The first time your cut, you will be paralyzed for a few seconds. Then, the next one you will be paralyzed longer, then longer. You get where I'm going with this? Don't you?"

I growled, and then I suddenly jumped up in front of him. I started to scream. I had already aimed and planned out a nice slash to the head, but my calculations were wrong. He slashed my chest and I fell to the ground. I could hear Orihime scream.

I laid there for about 15 seconds as he slowly walked towards me. I tried as hard as I could to move. I then jumped up, and I slashed through one of his arms. It fell off his body. Blood spewed all over me.

"My, my seems I lost an arm. Oh well I can still easily kill you!" He said.

He threw his sword with one arm at me. I blocked it. I threw my sword to the right of him, but he jumped out of the way. I then flung my sword to his head, but he deflected it. He threw his sword at my neck. I deflected it this time. I was thrown back from it. I flung my sword directly at his chest, but he slightly cut me on my back I fell to the ground.

"Damn!" I muttered. I was going to die.

He didn't run towards me. He ran towards Orihime! "Orihime!" I cried.

He was almost at her. He was going to stab her, right through her heart.

"Santen Kesshun, I reject!" She yelled. The triangle formed and she was thrusted back, but her life safe. I could then get up.

I managed to slit half his back with my sword. He flung his sword directly to the middle of my shoulder. I lifted my zanpakuto, in front of my shoulder. The two swords clung together.

We were both pushing as hard as we could on our swords. If one of us slipped, the other person's sword would kill us. My sword started to shake. I couldn't push much longer.

He lifted his sword up quickly. I went directly at his chest. "Die!" I screamed.

He quickly swifted his sword through my chest.

My whole world stopped. I looked down, and I saw the sword through my entire chest. Blood started spewing out of my chest and my mouth. I was going to die. I failed.

He pulled his sword out of my chest, and I fell back. I fell onto the cement. He put his sword into the case on his hip.

"Looks like I won. You lost!" He laughed.

I lie on the ground. I tried to move, but I couldn't. I was bleeding out. "Son of a…" I couldn't finish, from the blood spewing out of my mouth. My vision went blurry.

He started walking to Orihime. "This will be fun!" He said laughing, while he punched his fist into his hand.

I slowly got up. I limped towards him. Blood was still flushing out of my chest and my mouth.

"How are you still moving!" He asked.

"You won't die Orihime!" I coughed out some more blood.

The thing walked up to me. "Fool!" He shouted. He kicked on my chest, and I flew across the yard.

"I won't….fail you…..Orihime!" I muttered. I tried to get up.

I couldn't do it.

"Say, good bye to your little friend!" He shouted, as he walked up to Orihime.

I tried to say: No, but I saw a figure in the air.

The figure smacked the guy. It was Chad.

The guy flew through the air. Chad then jumped in the air, and he struck another blow. The guy was shot into the ground, creating a huge crater.

Chad swiftly hit the ground. He started running to the crater. The man shot out of the crater aiming his zanpakuto at Chad's chest. When the sword was a few feet away from Chad, Chad decided too duck. Chad then punched him in the face.

The man then decided to randomly swing his sword, while his head was looking up from the punch. The sword slashed through Chad's chest.

"Ahhhhh!" Chad screamed as he fell on the ground. The man walked up to Chad.

He picked him up by his neck. Chad began to choke. I managed to slowly get up. I started limping to the battle in a fighting stance.

"I will choke you to death!" He yelled.

I tried to limp faster.

He tightened his grip. "Die!"

I was nearly there.

Chad's eyes began to close.

The man started to laugh like a maniac.

I was a few feet away.

Chad's eyes were completely closed.

"CHAD!" I screamed as I slashed my sword through the man's neck.

He never saw me coming.

The man's head slowly fell off, spewing blood.

I limped to Chad. "Chad? Are you okay? Speak to me!" I yelled. I started tapping Chad's face. "Wake up!" I yelled. His eyes slowly opened.

"Ichigo?" He asked.

"Welcome back." I said relived.

"Is Orihime okay?" He asked.

I quickly limped to Orihime. "Are you okay?" I yelled.

"You're…..you look horrible!" Orihme screamed.

It was true. I had blood oozing out of my chest. I had cuts all throughout my body, but I was more worried about a large cut on Orihime's arm. "Your arm!" I cried.

She looked at it. "It's just a cut I'm fine, but you…!"

"As long as you all are okay I'm fine." I said with a smile.

"Fool!" Orihime screamed.

Chad walked towards me. He put his large arm on my shoulder. "Lay down" He said.

I slowly lay down on my back. She started healing me.

10 Minutes Later

She was still doing her best to heal me. I looked into her beautiful eyes. It was a quiet 10 minutes. Neither of us spoke a word. Chad seemed to be taking a nap on a wall. No zombies seemed to be near us. I probably killed all the ones close to us.

I was still looking into her beautiful brown eyes. I tried not to look at her big breasts. I didn't want to be a pervert. I just wasn't like that. I looked at her beautiful silky hair. I was in love with her.

She looked stressed trying to heal me, but she had calmed down. I smiled. She smiled back.

"Ichigo…" She whispered.

"Yes..."

She paused. She looked embarrassed. "You said if we survived…" She began to blush. "…you'd kiss me."

I blushed. We were both silent. I stood up. I looked deep into her eyes. I slowly wrapped my arms around Orihime. Our faces came closer together.

I locked lips with her. I've never felt like this. I loved her. I loved Orihime so much.

A few Hours Later

"Thanks' for healing me," I told Orihime.

"No problem," Orihime said.

All three of us sat in a circle.

"So, what's going on?" Chad asked.

"It seems everyone's turned to zombies!" I said

"Weird. Never thought zombies would be real," Chad whispered.

"I know right!" Orihime said. "I hope my family and friends are okay!" "I hope Tatsuki…"

"Tatsuki's fine. She's a good fighter. She can handle herself." I comforted her. I noticed Orihime's hand on top of mine. I began to blush.

I could hear Kon trying to get out of my back pack.

"Shut up!" I yelled. "Well, I've found you all. We need to find Ishida and Yoruichi!" I started to think. "I'm not worried about Yoruichi. She's fine."

"We need to search, for Ishida. I'm worried about him!" Orihime said.

"I've searched everywhere. I'm surprised I never found Chad," I muttered.

"I just walked around looking for you," Chad whispered.

"So, what happened to you, Orhime?" I asked.

"I just remembered being attacked by that guy. Then, I woke up being chocked by that vine." Orihime whispered.

"I see…." I muttered. "What was he? He said he was a hollow, a soul reaper, and a zombie all combined."

"I don't know…" Orihime whispered.

"Weird," Chad remarked.

"What about you, Ichigo?" Orihime asked.

"I stopped by my house. I found out by family has been taken away by people in hazmat suits." I began to cry.

"Are you okay?" Orihime asked.

"Yes, they are alive. I know…" I muttered.

"Where should we go?" Chad asked.

"We can look by the mall!" Suggested Orihime.

"Then let's go…" I whispered.

Orihime gave me a tight hug. I rubbed my hands down her long silky hair.

I loved her.

I wanted to tell her I loved her, but I couldn't. All I could say was: "I'm glad I found you."

"Me too!" She laughed.

"ME THREE!" Kon yelled jumping out of my back pack.

"Shut up!" I yelled.

Chapter 5 Coming Soon


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Ishidas POV

I couldn't believe what I did. I was about to end my own life. An adrenaline rush flushed through my whole body, and I just quit. I was going to let the horde of zombies eat me alive, but I was saved. I don't know if it was destiny or a...coincidence. I do believe in destiny. That everything happens for a reason, but I also believe in coincidences. I didn't know why I was going to kill my self. I guess I just gave up. I remembered. I'm going to do everything I can to not die.

Hanta lifted the m16. He pulled out a large wooden crate. "Load up!" He yelled, as he took a magazine from the crate and stuck it into his gun. He aimed it at the wall.

I have never shot a gun before. I just picked up something simple, a small revolver. I aimed it at the wall.

"You can't kill hordes of zombies with that?" Jonasan laughed. He handed me an Ak 47.

"Uhh...I've never shot a gun before," I said.

"I see...take this." He handed me an uzi.

I grabbed the uzi. I picked up a magazine. I tried to load it. "So...what's the plan?" I asked.

Hanta described it, "First we get into that car over there." He pointed to a red sports car. "We will drive to the mall. There we will gather supplies. After that, we will drive by the super market, and get some food." He punched is fist out, ready for a knuckle bump.

I punched it.

Jonasan loaded 8 shots in his shot gun. "Lets do this!"

"Follow me!" Hanta yelled. He opened the window. We all jumped out.

I saw a few zombies running towards us. Hanta reached into a case on his hip, and he pulled out a machete. He sliced the head off one a few feet away from him. He then pulled out his silver pistol. He then shot the one near the car in the head.

"One shot. One kill!" Jonasan yelled.

As I was running, I felt something on my shoulder. I quickly turned around, and I saw a zombie grabbing my back. The zombie was a teenager. He was wearing a a white shirt and khaki shorts. I also noticed a necklace with a cross on it.

I quickly punched him in the face. He fell on the ground. I noticed Jonasan and Hanta didn't hear me. They were still running.

The zombie started to get up. I pointed my uzi at him. I was about to shoot, but...I could relate to him so much. My handed started to shake. I screamed. I shot a whole clip into the zombie.

I looked at it and stared at it for a few seconds. "I'm...sorry" I whispered.

"Hurry up, Ishida!" Hanta yelled.

I began to run through the parking lot. I reloaded my uzi. I noticed a zombie running towards Jonasan. He then quickly shot it in the head with his shot gun.

We were all finally at the car.

"Dammit!" Hanta yelled. "I thought it was unlocked!"

"Not to worry!" I yelled. I quickly got out my tools.

"We don't have time!" Hanta yelled, as he shot incoming zombies with his m16.

Jonasan shot the window with his shot gun, as glass bursted everywhere. "Climb through!"

We all jumped into the car. "Were safe!" I said relived.

"Not yet!" Hanta yelled, as a 10 zombies started banging on the car.

"How are we going to get this thing going!" Jonasan yelled.

"I'll hot wire it!" I told them.

As I was hot wiring it, Hanata lifted his m16.

"Watch for glass!" He yelled. He shot through the windows. It started to rain glass.

Vroooom! The car started.

"I'll drive!" Hanta yelled. He took position of the wheel. "And we are out of here!"

He drove through the parking lot, onto a highway.

I sighed and rested my head back.

"That was close!" Jonasan muttered. "Anyone bit?"

I checked my arms, and my legs. "Nope!"

"Me neither." Hanta said with confidence. "Off to the mall!"

I started thinking about the zombie I killed. He used to be an average teenager. He had friends. He had girl friends. He also had a family. He may have been altered by a little, but he was still a teen. Like me...I ended his life. "So...do ya'll know what happened? About all the zombies."

Hanta got quiet. He whispered, "I was with...my family. It was a nice sunny day. We were all playing putt putt. It started to get darker, and it started to sprinkle. I just got a hole in one. We were in a cave. It was some cool scenery for the golfing. As we went to the next hole, we saw dark figure. He was groaning. My dad went up to him, and he asked him if he was okay. The figure just bit my dad. He fell down in pain. Blood... spewed everywhere."

I could see the tears in his eyes.

"I was scared. He then bit my sister. I whacked the figure with my golf club. I saved my mother, but then more zombies surrounded us. Me and mom tried to make a run for it, but she...didn't make it."

Jonasan looked up, "That's when I met Hanta. My mother and my father died. They were murdered. I went to go find the killer, and I did. I now I'm only 13, but...I shot the man a dozen times in the head. I was on the run from the police." He looked up. "The police had my house surrounded. There was no were to run. I didn't want to kill them. I'm only a kid. I had a reason to kill the guy who murdered my parents."

My eyes widened.

"I had tons of guns. I had four pistols. Two shot guns. An ak47. An and uzi. I always had them equipped with me. I did this in case the police found me or..."

"Or what?" I asked.

"The person I killed was a gang leader. They hunted me down. I lived in an abandoned house, so I guess that kept me hidden. They found me a few times. Sadly I've killed four people. I've never killed a police officer. I've shot one in the leg though, any way. I killed the gang members to save my life. I didn't want to. Now...I live with regret. I can just ask god for forgiveness." Tears slowly drooped down his eyes. "I had to steal for food.." He began crying more. "And..."

"It's okay, you don't have to tell me." I told him.

"No...anyway the police had surrounded my house. I didn't want to kill them. I got out my ak. I was getting ready to shoot everyone of them. I decided to burst out, but the police. They had problems of there own. They were being attacked by zombies. I didn't have any idea what was going on. I took that as an advantage I made a run for it."

I was amazed.

" I was running. I noticed everybody, was acting weird. That's were I met Hanta. Zombies were all around him. I saw him hitting them with the golf club. I thought they were people attacking him. I decided to shoot the zombies with my ak, and I met Hanta."

Hanta drove the car into the mall parking lot. The car hit some zombies, and ended up in the front of the mall.

"You ready?" Hanta asked.

I lifted my uzi, "yep."

"Let's run to those doors!" Hanta demanded.

I noticed that morning was starting. I quickly opened the door. I shot two zombies a few feet away from us. I then made a run for the door.

Jonasan blasted the heads off any zombie that got close. He put 4 more shots in his gun.

Hanta was shooting all the ones far from us. He was slowly walking up to the mall, shooting all the zombies in sight. He then put another magazine in his m16. "Go in!" He yelled.

I opened the glass door. I looked in front of me. My jaw dropped. There were 50 zombies ready to eat us. I immediately started shooting everywhere. It was no use my magazine was out. I tried to reload as six zombies ran up to me, but Jonasan killed them with one shot from his shot gun.

He cocked his gun. He then shot three more. It started to rain guts. "I have to reload!" Jonasan yelled.

"Dammit!" I yelled.

Hanta jumped in shooting most of them with his m16. "Go!"

We ran through the hall.

"What do we need?" Jonasan asked as we were running.

"Tools, cloths, deodorant I guess!" Hanta yelled.

I shot a few zombies across the platform we were on. "Let's head into that cloths store!" I yelled.

We ran down stairs. Jonasan shot a few zombies in front of us. We ran inside the cloths store.

"Find anything you like, and watch for zombies." Hanta said. I started to walk off into a corner.

It was dark, because there was no power, but I saw a cool white t shirt. I went over to it, and I picked it up.

"You look delicious!" a mysterious voice said.

I quickly turned around. There was a man wearing a black robe with red glow. He had wings, and he had a torn up face. Some of his face had skin and some was dead skin. He had droopy gray hair, and you could see his brain sticking out of his head.

"Who are you?" I asked.

He just laughed. He laughed like a maniac.

"Jonasan, Hanta?' I yelled. I pointed my uzi at him. He kind of looked like a soul reaper, but then a hollow, and then a zombie.

I pointed my gun at him.

"What are you going to do to me with that?" He asked me.

I was scared, so I decided to shoot my whole clip into him. All the bullets darted through his body. He was still standing perfectly. "Who are you?" I asked.

He just laughed again. "Roar, Itami O Tomonau!" He pulled out a short 3 foot long sword.

"Is that a...zanpakuto?" I asked.

"Well, lets see." He quickly ran up to me, and gave me a small cut on my leg.

"Ahhhh!" I screamed. I was in so much pain. I didn't know why that small sword caused so much painfulness. I fell on the ground.

"It is a zanpakuto!" He laughed. "Itami O Tomonau will cause you so much pain, from the slightest cut!"

I quickly shot another magazine at him, but he still just stood there. I dropped my uzi. It was useless.

The man slowly walked towards me. He pointed his sword at me. "You want to feel more pain?" he asked me.

"...no."

"TO BAD!" he slashed me through the outside of my chest. I fell on the ground. My chest hurt so bad. I noticed I also had a migraine.

"The pain!" I screamed. I was hurting so much. My vision was going blurry. I checked the cut, and it wasn't even that bad. "damn!"

He started laughing. "I think I am going to let you suffer, but I'll be back for more!" He walked out of the store. "Now I'm going to find your friends."

I knew I shouldn't have stayed with Hanta and Jonasan. I felt uncomfortable whenever I was with them. I should have never went along with them.

I slowly got up. It hurt so bad. I limped outside of the shop. I saw a zombie walking up towards me. I quickly pulled out my uzi. I pulled the trigger, but it didn't shoot. The clip was empty.

The zombie was a woman. She had a pink t shirt on with hearts. She also had jeans with rips in them. Her face was all dark, and bruised. She groaned, and then she jumped on me.

I tried to get her off. I grabbed her head. She struggled to bite me. Her head then turned right and bit my arm. I screamed. The pain was worse than the cuts that man gave me. She then started clawing into my chest. She was going to eat me.

I heard a gunshot. The zombie was dead. I looked behind me. I saw Hanta holding a pistol, with smoke coming from the point.

"I'm...I'm sorry." I muttered.

Hanta sighed. He looked down at the ground. It was silent.

I leaned my head back against a wall. "Damn!"

Jonasan ran out saying, "what's going on?"

Hanta pointed at my arm.

"Oh," Jonasan whispered.

It was the same arm that I wore my glove on. It was bleeding. It was bleeding bad.

Hanta walked up to me. He pointed the pistol at my face. Jonasan also walked up to me, and he cocked his shotgun and pointed it at my face.

I had a flash back. I was at the river. The wind felt perfect. The trees swayed perfectly. I was very young. I watched grandfather. He made the bow and then the arrow.

"I have taught you to this point. Once your here, your going to want to empty your mind and then release. The blue arrow shot down the river.

"Okay!" I said determined. I created the bow and arrow. I emptied my mind. I released. I made a small arrow, and it disappeared real quickly.

"Good job!" He laughed.

"Thank you sensei," I said.

At the end of the day we were sitting on two rocks. We watched the sun set.

"I thought you might be a little to young for this, but..." my grandfather stopped, "If your ever about to die. Do not take death for an answer! You still will always have your bow, and I will always be with you!" He began to cry.

It made me sad, so we didn't talk. "Yes sensei".

I had another flash back.

I was running through the forest looking for sensei. When I found him he was looking at the ground. I was crying, and I gave him a hug. "Grandfather I...my dad said I can't be with. You!"

"Yes..."

I started to sob. "But, you told me to never take death for an answer, to never give up, and that you will always be with me."

"Yes...no matter what happens to me, I will always be with you."

I was still sobbing.

"Just remember death is inevitable. I will always be with you, but never give up and just die. You and me will die one day, but I will always be with you!"

I looked at the shot gun pointed at my face. I began to cry. "If you don't kill me, how long until I become a zombie?" I asked.

Hanta looked strait at me and said, "it can range from an hour to a few hours."

I pushed in my glasses.

"Were sorry," Jonasan whispered.

"Don't kill me!" I whispered.

"I don't want to, but we have too," Hanta said.

Ichigos POV

Me, Chad, and Orihime ran down the empty street. I took a look at Orihime. I never thought that me and her would ever be together, but look where I am now. She looked at me and smiled. I smiled back.

"I'm getting hungry. A peanut butter and strawberry jelly sushi, with honey coated shrimp sounds good right now." Orihime said.

"That's disgusting!" I yelled. "Well if you want, we can go find something to eat before we go to the mall," I told her.

"No, I"m fine. I wanna find some cloths!" Orihime laughed. "I'm not going to wear this the whole time!" She pointed to her pink shirt.

"Okay then!" I said. I noticed how much my personality has changed ever since me and Orihime kissed.

We finally made it to the mall. I slashed the few zombies by the door. I pushed it open. I held it open for Chad and Orihime.

"Thank you," Chad whispered.

"Than you so much!" Orihime yelled.

I killed a few zombies in the hall. Orihime lead us to some girl cloths store. She started looking.

Chad looked at me, "so you and Orihime".

I was embarrassed. "Yeah...it just started." I laughed.

"I see."

"What about this," Orihime showed me a beautiful pink kimono with Japanese symbols on it.

"Isn't that a little strange for you to wear that during a zombie apocalypse?" I asked.

"Nope, it's pretty!" Orihime laughed.

I rolled my eyes. "So, Chad, how have you been." I asked.

"Uhhhh...good I guess?" Chad whispered.

"Oh, cool."

"How do I look?" Orihime asked. I took a good look at her. She looked beautiful. Her long silky hair, and brown eyes matched the pink kimono perfectly.

"You look beautiful...I mean how are you going to kill zombies in that!" I asked.

"Oh...be quiet!" Orihime laughed.

Kon jumped out of my back pack, "Orihime! Your so hot!" He yelled.

"Shut up!" I screamed.

"Why are you always so mean to me?" Kon asked.

"Let's go. I'm sure Chad wants something." I said. I couldn't believe we were acting just like it was any other day at the mall.

We started walking until we came to a corner, and that's when I saw Ishida! Two kids had guns pointed towards his face.

"Ishida!" I screamed. The two kids looked towards me. I darted over towards him, and I jumped on them. "What do you kids think you are doing?" I yelled.

"He's bit!" a kid yelled. "Crap!" I yelled.

"Wait, maybe I can heal him." Orihime cried, rushing towards him. She looked at it, and she tried to heal it. We were silent. Ishida hadn't spoken a word, he just kept coughing. "I'm sorry, but it's no use." Orihime said.

One of the kids pointed a pistol at him, "he needs to die!"

I quickly took the pistol away, and I pointed it at him. One of the other kids pointed a shotgun at me. Chad quickly punched the kid with the shot gun to the ground.

"I can't breath!" He yelled.

I bent down to Ishida. I took a look at his arm, and he started coughing. He looked really pale. "I'm so sorry for not finding you!" I cried.

"No it's my fault!" Ishida muttered.

"How is it your fault?" I yelled.

"Kill me if you want, but I don't want to let sensei down," Ishida muttered.

"No I will not let you die!" I yelled.

"Grandfather, this will be the last time I failed you!" Ishida yelled.

"No! Focus your energy to your arm! The zombie energy entering your body, focus it to your arm! You're grandfather is with you!"

Ishida let out a long zombie screech. His skin started to look like a zombie.

Ishidas POV

I started to change. I wasn't going to let my friends down. I tried so hard to focus my energy to my arm.

I couldn't do it. I decided to empty my mind. I blacked out.

I woke up on a smooth rocky surface. I looked around, but everywhere was endless rocky surface. There was nothing. Was I dead, or was I a zombie.

"Hello!" I screamed.

"Hello, Ishida. It is nice to see you again," a voice said.

I turned around, and I saw it was my grandfather. "Your back!" I shouted. I was filled with joy.

"Do you want to die?" He asked me.

"No!"

"Look around," he told me. I did. The whole blue sky was being eaten by some pitch black smoke.

"What's happening?" I asked.

"You're becoming a zombie," he told me. "If you don't want to become a zombie, you must kill your zombie form."

I looked behind me. I saw myself as a zombie. My body was greenish. There were holes in my face. You could see me smiling with sharp teeth. I was speechless.

"Usually only quincies can rid their body from a curse like this. Feel lucky," Grandfather said.

"You ready to die!" my zombie form asked me. He then created a huge black and red arrow. He released it. I quickly dived out of the way. It created a big explosion. He shot another, so I ran the other way. I began to realize I had my powers in this world, so I jumped up. I shot a blue arrow at him, but he dodged it.

He then shot out about five arrows. It looked like four was going to miss me, but one was going strait towards me. I shot an arrow into that arrow causing an explosion. I started to dodge a few until I was hit in the shoulder.

I fell on the ground. My shoulder was gushing out blood. I got up and started to run in circled, and I shot dozens at him. I didn't hit him once.

He then shot five and me, but I jumped up and barely dodged it. I shot one more, but I missed. I noticed my hand was bleeding. He shot a few more at me. I managed to dodge a few of them, but one hit me in my chest. I was shot into the ground.

"You're so weak!" my zombie form yelled.

My chest started gushing blood now. I knew there was only one thing to do.

Ichigos POV

"What's Ishida doing?" Chad asked. I looked at him.

Ishida was standing up pulling on his face, and screaming. "I think he's fighting from turning into a zombie," I told him.

"I'm worried!" Orihime cried.

One of the boys was on the ground in pain, from Chad's punch, and the other boy was sitting still, because I had a gun pointed at him.

"There you are!" a voice shouted. I looked in the way the voice came from. There was a man there, he looked similar to the one I fought, but smaller. "I've been looking everywhere for you all!"

I didn't know what it was, but it was bad. I looked at the kid I had a gun pointed too. "Kid don't move," I told him. "Orihime, be careful and stay back!" I demanded. "Chad, let's go fight!"

"Okay," he said.

I ran aiming my zanpakuto at his head. He flashed stepped to the right of me. He swung his sword, but I ducked. I then slashed some of his chest. While the thing was recovering, Chad punched him in the back. He flew through the hall.

"I don't know what you guys are, but your not going to hurt our friends!" I yelled. The thing quickly darted at me. I got ready to dodge, but I was to slow. I got cut in the arm.

I screamed. There was so much pain in a small cut. I held my arm. It had to be his zanpakuto doing that.

"You okay?" Chad asked.

"I'm fine. Be careful, I think his zanpakuto increases pain!" I yelled.

Chad started running, and he shot out a punch. The thing dodged it. He then aimed his sword at Chad. Chad punched the man, but got cut in the process.

Chad screamed. I quickly jumped down, and I cut the mans shoulder.

One of the boys ran out with an m16 shooting at the man. The man just took all of the bullets, and he was fine. "Fool!" the man screamed.

"Who are you?" the boy asked.

The thing just shoved his sword through the middle of the boys chest. Once he pulled the sword back,the kid fell. Blood was gushing out. There was no way he survived. The thing then cut my chest, as I screamed in pain.

Ishidas POV

I knew what I had to do. My zombie form created a big red and black arrow and shot it. It rushed towards me. I lifted my arm that creates the my arrow in. I put that arm in front of my face. The arrow then hit my arm.

I could hear Ichigo's words: "Focus your energy into your arm."

My arm started to feel powerful. I then created an arrow, and it was red and black. I shot it at my zombie form. It hit him, and there was a loud explosion.

When the dust cleared he was no where in sight. "Did I beat him sensei?" I asked.

"Not exactly."

"Why not?"

"He's in you now. You took his power, whenever you use his arrow you will turn more into a zombie. But you will return to normal in at least an hour."

I woke up. I saw Ichigo and Chad struggling to fight that weird man I saw.

"Your back Ishida! And your not a zombie!" Orihime yelled.

"No it doesn't look like it, does it?" I said.

I also noticed Hantas dead body. It saddened me a little. I ran over to the battle. I saw Chad get slashed in the arm.

"Are you okay Chad?" Ichigo asked. He didn't look like he was in his best condition.

"Yes," Chad whispered.

I got ready to shoot my arrow. The thing was about to cut Ichigo's neck. I released the red and black arrow. It shot off hitting the man, and it created an explosion.

"Ishida! You back!" Ichigo, yelled.

The man got up, and a side of his chest had a hole in it. It was gushing blood. I shot another arrow, but he jumped out of the way.

Ichigo tried to slash the man, but he blocked it with his sword. He tried to go for his legs, but he blocked it. He then quickly went for the head, but he blocked it again.

He was distracted, I carefully shot another arrow. It missed his head by a hair. I could tell every time I shot an arrow I was turning into a zombie. I looked at my arm, and it looked old, torn up, and greenish.

Ichigo's sword was blocked again.

I carefully lined up my arrow. "Steady,steady,steady"! I told my self. I released. The arrow darted across the room, and it hit the man hit the head, causing it to rain blood.

Ichigo got up, and he walked towards me. He put his hand on my shoulder and said, "thanks Ishida."

"Welcome!" I said, with a screeching voice.

"Are you okay?" he asked me.

I showed him my face.

"You're a zombie!" He screamed.

"I'll return to normal soon," I told him. "Every time I shoot my arrow, I become more, and more like a zombie."

"Oh, I see," Ichigo said .Me Chad, and Ichigo walked towards where Orihime was.

"What happened?' Chad whispered.

"Nothing," I muttered. "You go see Orihime, I'll be okay."

"Ummmm fine, if that"s what you want," Ichigo said.

I sat down, and I put my back against a wall. Grandfather is always with me, but when I saw him, was that really him? I didn't think it was, I think that he was my imagination, but it could have really been him.

Anyway, I am sort of a zombie. I do have my quincie powers back, but they have been...zombiefied. I pushed in my glasses.

Ichigo's POV

"Yeah Ishida isn't a zombie!" Orihime laughed.

"We'll he's half way not. Every time he uses his new quincie powers, he turns more into a zombie," I muttered.

"That's very weird," Orihime said. "So who's hurt?"

I looked at all my cuts, they were small but hurt like hell. "I think Chad is."

Chad had a large cut on his smaller arm. I could tell by his facial expression, it hurt a lot.

"Okay, lay down for me!" Orihime said.

He did as he was told. She began healing.

"Oh, yeah I forgot about Kon!" I said.

I took him out of my backpack. He was shacking. "Orihime, It...it..was so scary!" He yelled. He tried to jump to Orihime.

"Why did I even get you out!" I yelled. I let go of Kon. He started walking.

"I'm going back to home!" Kon yelled.

"Good!" I laughed.

"What, how is that good!" Kon yelled. "You, and Orihime should be begging me to stay!"

I rolled my eyes, "not really."

Kon ignored me, and he walked past the kid who was still on the ground from Chad's punch. "You don't look to good!" Kon shouted.

Orihime looked at me and said, "maybe, I should heal that kid next?"

"Yeah he`'s only a kid," I told her. "I guess I should also tell him, that his friend is dead."

She nodded in agreement.

When she was done with Chad, she healed the kid. I could see him open his eyes.

I asked him, "kid what's your name?"

"Jonasan..." he barely coughed out.

"I'm Ichigo!" I told him. I didn't want to tell him about his friend dying. "I'm sorry, but your friend is...dead."

"Hanta," he muttered. I could see his eyes water up. "Did you kill him," he whispered.

"None of us did. A weird zombie thing killed him. He had a sword and he could talk," I whispered.

"I've heard of those" he whispered.

I started thinking. I was in my soul reaper form, and they could see me. They must have a high spiritual pressure, and what happened to my original body form anayway. It wasn't the first thing on my mind. I care more about my friends.

When Orihime was done healing him, he walked towards Hanta's body. He sat down next to him. He was silent. He put his head down.

Ishida was still, lying by the wall. Chad was looking around, and killing zombies for us. Orihime and I walked into a jewelry store. She started to try some jewelry on.

"Why are you wearing that stuff during a zombie apocalypse?" I laughed.

She looked down. Her expression changed. "Ichigo?"

"Yes."

"I love you, but..." she whispered. "I've had a while to think. I don't think it's time for me to have a boy friend." She looked me in the eye. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine," I assured her, but I died inside.

"Maybe later, when I'm ready. But don't worry if I could date anyone it would be you. I just don't think I'm ready for a boy friend at all."

I was silent.

She kissed me on the cheek and left.

I fell on the ground. I knew it was fine. Orihime wanted to do that, but I was hurting inside. I wasn't going to cry, but it was hard not too. I could feel a pit in the middle of my stomach, like I lost something very important to me. "That was the farthest I've ever had a girlfriend," I muttered to my self.

"Yeah!" Kon shouted. "She single now!"

"Shut up!" I yelled. I grabbed Kon by the neck, really hard.

"Your...chocking me!" He managed to chock out.

I threw Kon across the room. "I love you too, Orihime," I said to my self. "Maybe later." I wiped my eyes.

Chapter 6 Coming Soon


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Love is a feeling of no other. It is the best feeling you will ever fell, but also the most dangerous. Lately I've been thinking a lot about suicide, the reason is unknown. I've recently felt like the happiest person in the world, and then most depressed.

A major cause in suicide is people getting their heart broken. There is no reason to live without her. The girl always feels sad after, she finds out about the suicide. She feels guilty.

Girls don't think guys get sad. I think that I realized that a few minutes ago.

I stood back on my feet. I looked at all the jewelry. I had a weird feeling in my stomach. I thought me and her would be forever. I got mad and busted the glass protecting the jewelry. My hand started to bleed. "Damn it!" I yelled.

I picked up a silver necklace with jewels on it. It had an open space to engrave something. I was going to write Orihime on it, but she didn't care. I wanted to do it anyway. I placed the necklace on a metal table. I held out my zanpakuto. I slowly wrote Orihime in beautiful cursive writing. I flipped over the necklace, and I wrote: love Ichigo.

The necklace shined a blue spiritual pressure. It was something, I've never seen before. It had blue just sparkling from it, and it had a high spiritual pressure. I tightened my grip on the necklace. I put it in my back pack. I didn't know if Orihime loved me, but I loved her.

I left the store, with my sword scraping across the floor. I walked up to a vending machine. I slashed it open, and I got out a soda. I opened it and gulped it down.

I saw Jonasan walking up to me.

"How yah doing?" I asked. I noticed he got a new hat from one of the sores in the mall. He took it off and scratched his head.

"Fine…I guess," he muttered. I could tell today was a sad day.

I handed him a soda.

"Thanks," he said as he popped it open.

I watched him drink it down. "I'm sorry for Ha…" I almost said until I was interrupted.

"About that… Those things. They aren't your ordinary zombies. They can talk. They can think. They don't bite, they kill!" Jonasan shouted.

"I have no idea," I lied. I had an idea though. By what Jonasan was saying there are more than one of them. They look too much like Soul Reapers. I think they are Soul Reapers, who had been bit, and that's what they turn into. Again it's only a guess.

"Jonasan looked at me, "anyway it's time to go. We are all waiting by the doors."

"Okay," I muttered.

Jonasan shot a few zombies in our way. I followed him to the door. Chad was leaning against a wall stretching. Ishida was sitting on the ground, looking down. I could tell he didn't look like a zombie anymore. Orihime was sitting on a bench, kicking the ground. It looked like she was crying. It was all too depressing.

I had a vision. It was one I had when Orihime and I were together. The sun was setting. The waves slowly hit the beach. I made footsteps in the wet sand. The salt water smelled refreshing. I was holding Orihime's hand. I glanced at her beautiful face. She had a beautiful smile, which matched her eyes, glistening in the bright sun set.

Back to reality. "We need a group meeting!" I called out. They all gathered in a circle. "I want to find my family," I muttered.

"I hate to break it to you, but there's a low chance they…are alive," Jonasan muttered.

"Actuall.." I was about to say something until Kon came out.

"No you fool! I saw it unlike you. They were taken away by scary people, in scary suits!" Kon yelled. He hugged onto Orihime. "It was scary!"

"Wait a minute. In suites?" Jonasan asked. "Hazmat suits?"

"Yep," I muttered.

"I might have an idea. Before all this got bad. There was a sickness going around. I remember, that not too many people knew the facts about it, but I remember the government started something. Groups of scientists, or something were dressed in hazmat suits. I think they took anyone who might have the sickness," Jonasan muttered. "I think the sickness is what started the whole apocalypse."

I could feel hope rising through my body. "Do you know where they put the people?" I asked.

"I think they put them in research facilities. I think the nearest one is not too far from here," Jonasan said.

"Excellent!" I yelled.

"Ichgio…?" Orihime whispered.

"Yes," I whispered.

"I want to find Tatsuki," Orihime whispered.

I don't know why, but I was filled with anger. I wanted to find my family not Tatsuki. "No, were going to find my family!" I yelled.

She slightly gasped. She looked shocked. I could see tears form in her eyes. She quickly ran off crying. I was suddenly punched in the face by guilt.

"Orihime, I'm so sorry!" I yelled. She didn't stop running. I wasn't positive she heard me, but she was sorrowful. My stomach hurt even worse. The girl I love. I just made her cry.

"Ichigo are you okay?" Chad asked. He looked kind of mad.

"What have I turned into?" I asked him.

He was silent.

I fell to the ground. I pounded my fist into the tile. "I'm so sorry" I muttered. I slowly lifted myself up. I ran after her. I darted down the halls. I noticed Orihime running and balling. I caught up to her.

Five zombies were gathered around her. "Crap!" I yelled. I had left my zanpakuto behind. I had to kill them with my fists. I quickly punched the one near Orihime in the face. It fell to the floor. I swiftly kicked one behind her in the chest. I then head butted one that was grabbed onto her shoulder. With both my fists, I uppercutted both of the zombies at the same time. I noticed all the zombies were getting up. "Run!" I yelled.

Orihime ran away. It was too late for me to run. I was cornered. I had already hurt Orihime too much. If I didn't make it she would never forgive me. I kicked the zombie that got up first. I grabbed the second zombie's head, and I cracked it. It was dead. Three other zombies grabbed on to me. I threw one of them off me. Another one was trying to bite me. I dived on the floor, crushing its head.

I jumped up. I made a run for it. I ran through the food court. I ended up at a dead end. I picked up a metal chair. "Come get some!" I yelled. A dozen zombies darted towards me. I tightened my grip. I could feel sweat drip down my face.

I was going to fight, for my life, and for my friends. But I knew, that deep in my heart there was no way I was going to make it. It looked like 6 dozen zombies ready to eat me, and I only had a chair to protect myself. "Forgive me, Orihime," I whispered.

"Ichigo!" It sounded like Orihime screaming for me.

Orihime's POV

My name is Orihime. I am a teenager. Who has powers from Shun Shun Rikka. I have recently been in love. I was so deeply in love, that I realized something important. I'm just a teenager, in a zombie apocalypse. I lost many I cherish and love, and I want to find them. Even if they are zombies.

One of my best friends, Tatsuki was great. She was always there for me, and I want to be there for her. I will do anything to find her.

Anyway I have always liked Ichigo Kurosaki. I used to be shy around him, but then we became closer. I started feeling different towards him. Then the day came. We kissed. I loved him, and I knew he loved me.

But, then I realized, that it was not a good time. The world was ending, and we are all just trying to survive. I'm just a kid. I don't need to worry about boyfriends right now, so I broke up with him. He didn't take it too well. I feel so guilty for it now. Then he…yelled at me. He wouldn't help me find Tatsuki. He wanted to find his family instead. I cried and ran away.

Now here I am. Ichigo's across the room from me. Dozens of zombies have us both cornered. I know he was mean to me, but I had to save his life. I don't hurt people, and these zombies are basically people. They just got altered a bit. I closed my eyes.

If I save Ichigo, I must kill people. I couldn't do it. I was going to have to watch Ichigo die, in front of my very eyes. The zombies cornered Ichigo. He was swinging a metal chair around, hitting tons of zombies, but he couldn't do it forever. I had to save him. "Koten Zanshun, I reject!" My attack shot out, killing tons of zombies, clearing a path for Ichigo. I couldn't believe what I had just done. I was frozen and speechless.

Ichigo started running through the path. "Run! Orihime!" He screamed.

I was still frozen in shock. I killed real people.

Ichigo grabbed me. He ran through the food court flash stepping through the tables. He started to dodge, dozens of zombies jumping towards him. I could feel a hand on my back. I started to scream.

Ichigo quickly ripped a zombie off my back, and he crushed it. I was grabbing tightly on his robe. I looked behind me. I saw a horde of zombies just chasing us. I didn't know if we were going to make it, but someone jumped over us. It was Chad. He threw a punch at the zombie, killing at least ten.

I saw Jonasan with an uzi. He was shooting the zombies behind us. He ran out of the mall. "Get in the red sports car!" He screamed.

Ishida fired a few arrows into the Horde creating big explosions. "Run Ishida!" I yelled. He began to run towards the door. Chad was still behind us. He was punching zombies everywhere.

Ichigo and I busted through the glass door. Jonasan was driving the sports car towards us. He quickly opened the door. I let go of Ichigo, and I darted inside. Then Ishida, then Chad. Ichigo looked inside the car. There was not enough room for him.

Ichigo looked behind him. Zombies were running towards him, ready to eat his guts out. "Go on!" He yelled.

"No, we can get a new car!" I screamed.

"There is no time. I also left my zanpakuto inside. Orihime…I'm sorry for what I said to you!" He screamed. It sounded like he knew he wasn't going to make it. He knew it might be his last words.

The car started to drive off. "I love you," I told him. I quickly looked through the back window. He got smaller and smaller and smaller. "Don't die," I muttered to myself.

"Well, let's go to the research facility," Jonasan sighed.

"Ichigo…" I cried.

Ichigo's POV

Then she was off. "Be careful," I muttered. "Be careful, Orihime."

I looked behind me. I saw 100 zombies running through the door charging at me. I had to get my zanpakuto. I placed my fists in a fighting position. "Come get me!" I yelled. I punched the first few zombies. I jumped over most the horde. I landed on a zombie's back. I quickly spin kicked 4 zombies around me. I entered through the door. I uppercut a zombie in front of me. I quickly started looking for my zanpakuto.

I felt my leg squeezed. A zombie was on my leg ready to bite. I threw my leg in the air, and it flew off. I darted away. I looked left and right. I couldn't find it. I tried to run away, but I noticed I was cornered; hundreds of zombies were circled around me. All I had were my fists. "I'm sorry I let you down, Chad, Ishida,…Orihime, and even Jonasan," I muttered.

BAM BAM BAM

It seemed like all the zombies just go there asses kicked. They got punched by someone invisible. What just happened? I saw fist marks on their body. I heard something flying through the air. I quickly looked up. It was my Zanpakuto. I jumped up and caught it. What just happened?

"Well, well, well," a woman's voice said.

I held my zanpakuto in a fighting stance. "Who's there?" I asked. I was ready to swing my sword into flesh.

A mysterious dark figure lurked out of the shadow. It was Yoruichi!

"Nice to see you, are you getting killed again?" she asked.

"That's kind of sad," I laughed. I was still in a fighting stance. A zombie could pop up any moment.

"Well, things have certainly changed since you've seen me."

I looked to the sides of me. "It sure has. Do you know what's happened?"

She started scratching her head, "I've been spying. I've been trying to get information, but I don't have enough."

I noticed some zombies walking towards us. "Let's talk when we make it out of here."

Yoruichi flash stepped towards a group of zombies. She kneed one in the face. She flipped in the air, and kicked three zombies at the same time. She then punched 2 in front of her. She swept a zombies leg behind her, then she pounded her fist towards its skull, cracking its head.

I slashed an incoming zombie. I then cut ones left hand off to the right of me. I noticed I was surrounded, so I jumped. I flung my blade into a few of them. Yoruichi quickly kicked the rest of the zombies next to me.

"Let's get out of here!" she yelled.

I ran for the door. I nearly tripped, but I caught myself. I jumped through the broken glass onto the parking lot. I felt water pounding on me. It was raining. It has to rain if there is an apocalypse. It seems sun can never be out, when the world's about to end.

Yoruichi charged out, "watch out!" she yelled.

It was too late. A red blade slashed through the center of my back to my chest. I looked down. I couldn't move. Blood was dripping out of my chest and mouth. I didn't know who stabbed me. Whoever it was withdrew the blade from my body. I hit the ground. I looked to see who it was, and it was just another zombie that looked strangely like a zombie, soul reaper, and a hollow.

His black robe was all torn up. He was average size, but tall. His face wasn't green like most of the zombies it was red. He had a small goatee to go along with his red face.

"I've hear, that you all have been killing my friends," He laughed. "Is that so?"

Yoruichi jump kicked him in the face. He flew through the parking lot, and Yoruichi swiftly landed on a car. The man got back up.

I looked at my wound. It was bleeding badly. I put my right arm out in front of me. I then slowly lifted myself up.

"No," Yoruichi whispered, "leave this to me."

The man then flash stepped in front of her. He aimed his sword at her neck, but she ducked. Yoruichi flash stepped a few yards away.

"Come get me," she laughed.

The man yelled and charged at her with his sword. He swung his sword at her head, but she had jumped over him, kicking hard in the neck. The man then hit his head on the concrete. I looked to see what he was doing, but he was lying there, while he had blood gushing out of his head.

"Is he dead?" I asked.

"No," she whispered. She slowly walked up towards him. "Give up?"

The man pulled his bloody head up. "No…I never give up!" He yelled. He quickly jumped up. He then very lightly cut Yoruichi's shoulder. She then kicked him on his chin, and punched him in the chest 20 times very quickly. The man was about to fall, but he caught himself. "You think you can beat me?" he laughed.

"No…" Yoruichi laughed.

"Ha!" The man said.

"No…I know I can beat you!" She then grabbed the neck of his robe, and punched him hard in the face. The robe ripped, and he flew 50 feet way. She then flash stepped to him and spin kicked, but he caught her foot.

"Looks like you're going nowhere!" He laughed holding her foot in the air.

"Sorry, but I got to go!" She yelled. While he was grabbed onto her foot, Yoruichi used her other foot to kick him in the face.

He let go. "No!" He yelled.

She walked up towards him. She crossed her arms. "Now, do you give up?"

"I know you personality, by what you say, and the way you fight!" he yelled. He had a demonic voice. "I know you don't want to kill me, if you don't have too!"

She kept a strait smiling face.

"I know, because you ask if I give up. I can tell you don't want to torture people!" he yelled.

Yoruichi giggled. "How naïve."

The man growled. I could see blood dripping from his face.

"So, basically you're underestimating me?" She asked.

"No… I know you! I can tell what kind of person you are!" He yelled.

Yoruichi laughed again. "You want to see something?" The ground started shaking. It looked like white fire surrounded her. It grew bigger. "You don't know me!" She yelled.

The man looked shocked.

"Yoruichi, are you okay?" I yelled.

"I'm fine; I just want to show this man a lesson!" She laughed. She threw her hand, into the guy's chest. I could see blood spewing all over the place.

"What the hell!" The man coughed out.

She then ripped his heart out, along with other guts.

The man was still barely alive, gasping in shock.

Then the white fire stopped. She threw the heart on the ground. "Sorry you had to see that," she told me.

I was speechless. I pulled myself up.

"Let me see your wound," she whispered. I pulled my robe down showing it to her.

"I'm not a healer, but I can help," she muttered. "Put your arm around my shoulder."

I did as I was told. "I can't walk to well," I muttered.

"I'll just flash step you," she said. "I don't want to go back in that mall, so let's find a place where we can find bandages."

"How about that pharmacy down the street?" I suggested.

"Perfect," she flashed stepped down the street to the pharmacy. She kicked down the glass door. She then put me down on a chair. "I'll find you something," she said. She elbowed a zombie in the face, causing it to die. She looked through the shelves. "Here we go!" she whispered. She opened a box of bandages. She walked up towards me, and she started wrapping it around my chest.

"Thanks," I muttered.

"No problem," she whispered. She tied the bandage. "You probably shouldn't move a lot just yet," she told me.

"Okay."

"If you want to catch up to your friends, you should probably hold onto me, and I'll flash step you there."

"Okay…wait how do you know about my friends leaving?" I yelled.

Yoruichi rolled her eyes. "I've been spying on you all too, you know," she laughed.

"I could have died!"

"But I saved you," she whispered.

I slapped my own face.

"You're friends are probably pretty far," Yoruichi told me. "We should go now." I grabbed onto her back. She flash stepped out of the store.

"This…is a little awkward," I told her.

"Shut up!" she laughed.

"That reminds me, Kon!" I opened my backpack. I pulled out the stuffed animal. He was fainted. "Scaredy cat!" I laughed.

"Shut up!" he muttered.

I threw him back in my back pack. The wind and rain blew in our faces, as we raced down the road. I was still holding onto Yoruichi. "So, you were saying. How did all this happen?" I asked.

She stopped for a few seconds. "Well, I'm not entirely sure, but this is what I think." She began to flash step again, "A longtime ago in the Soul Society there was something created in Research and Development. It was a small shot you took, and it messed up your inner organs. It made you look ugly, like zombies. It was like mind control. Who ever gave the shot then could control them. When I realized this could be it, I did some more research and spying. It turns out that this was spreadable by biting. The person who gave the shot controlled everything that was bit by who got the shot. The ingredients was a chemical called Kokoro no kontororu (it's only found in soul society), blood from a dead soul reaper, blood from a dead human, and blood from a dead hollow. It didn't spread to far, it mainly stayed in the facility. They couldn't let it spread so the stealth force secretly planted a bomb inside the facility, and it killed thousands of people, but it killed all the people that were mind controlled. So I'm guessing this thing has been spread to humans."

"That's horrible," I said.

"I think someone wants to control earth," Yoruichi muttered.

"Who could it be?" I asked.

"I might have a clue. I'll spy later, but…Mayuri Kurotsuchi."

"That guy who's Captain of Twelfth Division, right?" I asked.

"Correct." She stopped. "We're getting close, I can feel it!"

"Me too," I agreed. "Have you seen Urahara lately?" I asked. "His shop was all locked up."

"Yeah, I just recently had a nice chat with him," Yoruichi said.

"Where?"

"In his shop, they are all having a good time in there," she said.

"Ugghhhh, I tried to knock, but he didn't answer!"

"Meh," Yoruichi muttered.

"What's meh!" I yelled.

Yoruichi jumped through a few houses. We were high in the air. "You see it?" She asked me.

I saw a red sports car driving down the road. "Yeah!" I yelled.

She swiftly landed on the car. She let me down on the back of the car. I looked through the window, and I waved. The car seemed to be going 70 miles an hour.

One of the windows rolled down. "It seems you've made it, and you brought a friend with you," Jonasan laughed.

"Hi, Yoruichi!" Orihime yelled, from the window of the back seat. She looked relieved

"Hi, nice to see you again, " Yoruichi yelled.

"How far until the research facility?" I asked. I noticed Jonasan was driving, and he's younger than most of us, but it seems like he's the most mature out of all of us.

"In a few minutes, we are very close!" He yelled.

"Great!" I responded. I leaned my head back on the spoiler of the car. The rain flew through my face. I looked up when I saw a tall building in front of us. I saw radiation signs and chemical signs. The car parked in front of it.

Jonasan opened up his door, and he jumped out. He had his shot gun pointed towards the building. "This is it!" He muttered.

The building looked like the size of four average houses. It had a couple of window, but they were busted. We all walked up towards the door. It was an average glass door, but the glass was busted. We opened what was left of the door and walked through. There was a brown information desk in front, leading to a hallway. It was dark, because there was no power. I looked through the desk, and there were some papers, pencils, pens, and file folders. It looked like your average doctor office desk, before you actually see the doctor.

Jonasan went up to a file cabinet. He tried to open one, but it was locked. He aimed his shot gun at it. "This might be loud!" He yelled, as he shot off the lock. He brought out a lot of paper and documents. "Here we go," he muttered to himself. He spread them all out across a table.

We all picked up some. My paper read: Te_st 58160: The infected human has neither brain waves nor heartbeat. No explanation is known for how this is possible._

I didn't want to read the rest, so I threw it on the ground. I picked up another one. This one read: _Test: 45623 Subject: 7693c2 Subject has no communication. New blood samples show he has a rare disease; the name of which is unknown. Subject has violent and aggressive behavior. _

It had a picture of a zombie on it. It pointed out its organs. I quickly picked up another paper: _Scientist of Department D4 has been neutralized. The disease has spread to him. Bite marks are shown on his right shoulder. Bites might be spreadable. _

I skipped the rest, and I read the bottom part: **NEW SAFETY ACTS MUST BE ENFORCED: 1. TYPE 3 HAZMAT SUITS MUST BE WORN IN LABS AT ALL TIMES. 2. GAS MASK'S MUST BE WORN IN LABS AT ALL TIMES. 3. LABORATORY MUST BE LOCKED AT ALL TIMES. 4. NO CONTACT WITH TEST SUBJECTS WITHOUT PERMISSION.**

I didn't read the rest. I looked at my friends faces. Orihime was reading sharply, but looked shocked. Chad's eyes were wide open. Ishida looked like there was no hope left in him. Jonasan looked angry.

"This is useless!" Yoruichi yelled. She crumbled up the paper in her hands. "We need to go in, and find some answers!"

I picked up my zanpakuto. "Let's go down this hall!" I demanded. We all walked down. So far all we saw were a few offices .We began to walk on soft green carpet. I noticed a beat up zombie, slowly walking towards us.

Jonasan shot its head to pieces. "Let's keep moving!" he yelled.

The hall got darker, and darker.

"How are we going to see?" Chad asked.

Jonasan pulled out a red flash light. He lit the way.

"Thanks," Chad whispered.

We kept slowly walking, until we saw a metal door. It read: **TESTING ROOM C3 **the door had a metal crank to open it. It also had a few chemical symbols and one big radiation symbol.

"I guess we should go in," Jonasan suggested.

I looked towards, Chad, Ishida, and Orihime. "I think Yoruichi and I should go. Jonasan can go if he wants too. I don't want any of my friends getting hurt!" I demanded.

Orihime gave me an angry glare, but she spoke in a sweet voice, "I can go if I want too."

I rolled my eyes. I noticed I was still strangely angry at her. "If you want to live you'll stay!" I yelled. I just realized what I had just said.

She began to cry. She walked down the dark hall.

"Ori…"

I was suddenly slapped in the face by Yoruichi. I rubbed the check she hit. "What's wrong with you?" she shouted.

I looked down at the green carpet. "I…I.. don't know," I muttered. I scratched my hair. I began to dart down the narrow hallway. I put my hand on Orihime's shoulder.

"Get your hand off me!" I quickly took my hand off.

"You can go in if you want to," I muttered. I smiled at her.

She threw herself onto the ground. She was sobbing.

"I'm so sorry!" I cried. I watched her lye on the carpet, soaking the carpet with her tears of depression.

I walked up to Chad, "protect Orihime for me."

"Yes," he muttered.

Ishida glared out me. He pushed in his glasses. "I want to go!" he demanded.

I sighed. "If you want to," I whispered.

I tried to pull the metal lever. It wouldn't budge.

"Allow me," Ishida muttered.

Ishida created a red arrow. He shot it at the lock, and the door busted down. I looked at Ishida's face, and it started to look pale green.

We walked in the room. The floor, the walls, and the ceiling were made out of blue tile. There were large machines that looked like they were going to shoot lasers at you. It was very dark. The only light was Jonasan's flash light. He walked in the room. It was very cold. He shined it at a dead man in a Hazmat suit. We jumped back in shock. Jonasan's flashlight fell to the ground.

I picked it up. I walked along the sides of the building. It was very quiet. The only sound was the stepping of my sandals. I shined my light on a metal electricity box. I quickly darted towards it. I read it out loud, "emergency power!"

I couldn't see Jonasan but he said, "Pull it!"

I put my sweaty hands on the lever. I didn't know what would happen if I pulled it. The whole room could explode or, nothing could happen at all. I was hesitating.

Yoruichi walked up towards me. "Pull it," she whispered.

I took a deep breath. I gently pulled the lever down. The grounded started shaking. A bright blue light of electricity flashed through the room. All the generators turned on. A red light flashed through the room. A woman's voice started yelling through a mike

" Emergency 13! Emergency13! Take safety precautions!" It kept repeating, so it was probably a recording.

A green smoke swarmed through the room. I started coughing. I could see Jonasan clearly. He looked shocked. He dropped his gun. "What the hell?" I screamed.

I could see Yoruichi jump on top of a generator. She then looked up. She jumped to the ceiling, and she grabbed onto chained cage. She tore it open. There was a small generator inside, and she busted it. The whole thing exploded.

"Yoruichi!" I yelled. The recording stopped, along with the red lights, and blue electricity. There were a few blue lights on, on the ceiling though. I saw Yoruichi's body fly to the floor. I quickly darted towards her. Her body wasn't hurt too badly. She had a few cuts, bruises, and burns, but she didn't look to bad. I lifted her up.

"That hurt," she laughed. She pulled her arm off my shoulder. "I'm not hurt," Yoruichi announced. She stretched out her back.

Jonasan was amazed, "what is this place?"

The lights showed something on the ground, that I just realized, because it got dim. There were tons of dead bodies on the ground. They were all in hazmat suits. They all seemed to be cut, and slashed in some way. Some were missing heads, and legs, and arms.

I walked up to one. It had a yellow suit. I could see the man's face. Its head was cracked, with dried blood on his mouth. I walked to a shelf. I saw video cassettes. I didn't even know they made them anymore. I was about to take one, until I saw a glass room.

A man's body was lying on a tray. I walked in the room. His arms and legs were strapped down. I saw a note that said: _Test Subject 17B_

He had droopy gray hair, with blue eyes. He had a faint green skin like all zombies. I tripped over a dead guy on the floor.

"Look at this!" Jonasan yelled.

I walked towards him. I saw a guy who looked like he stabbed himself with a scalpel.

Yoruichi began to speak, "I guess he didn't want to turn into a zombie."

I nodded my head in agreement. I noticed a bunch of test tubes spilled across the floor. I walked over to a metal bin on the ground. I saw a sign on it that stated: **DO NOT USE! EMERGENCY ONLY! VALUABLE!**

Yoruichi took a good look at it. She then jumped up the stairs into a certain room. I followed her up there. She pressed an ON button. The computer started up. The home screen was a grassy field. She moved the cursor to a file called: Videos for Project 13. She clicked it, but a screen popped up. It asked for a password.

"Damn it!" I yelled.

Jonasan walked up behind me.

"Don't worry Ichigo. I've been in the stealth force. We know how to do these things, but most people don't realize we can," she told me. My eyes widened. She opened up a part of the computer. She messed with some of the wires, and then suddenly the password page disappeared. A video page then appeared. She clicked a video named: _Video 00017_

A man in a science apron and glasses was on the screen. The quality wasn't too great. He started talking, "This is test 1286c." He walked up to a zombie chained up to a wall. He stuck a shot into it. He waited a few seconds. "No reaction," he whispered, as he wrote down on his notes. He gave him another shot. He waited another few seconds. "No reaction." It kept repeating.

She exited the video. She clicked another video. It was security camera footage. A guy in a glass room was being eaten by zombies. She exited the video. She then clicked another video. The camera was shacking. You could make out tons of people running and screaming. I could see a few zombies darting through the lab, they were killing the people. The camera then hit the ground and broke. She looked through the videos.

She then clicked another video. There were groups of scientist's sitting on some chairs. They were all taking notes. They were observing the glass room. It looked like they had a zombie chained to a table, but it was dead. It looked like there was a zombie in a hazmat suit, but he was also sitting on a chair in the glass room.

"So, what did you do again?" a scientist asked.

The zombie began to talk, "I took control of the guy, who was going to dissect me."

"How did you do it?" a woman asked.

"I read his mind. I asked him if I could have his body, and he let me in. I am him now!" he yelled.

The scientists began to write on their notes.

"I will leave."

"Why would you leave? What would you want to do?" a scientist asked.

"I will rule the world," he laughed.

The scientists started taking more notes.

"I feel like leaving," the zombie muttered.

"I'm sorry, but you cannot leave right now," a scientist told him.

"I can if I want to," the zombie laughed.

"This glass is indestructible," a woman muttered.

"It may be," the zombie whispered.

The woman suddenly screamed. She was now a zombie. The other zombie suddenly died though. I realized what happened. He controlled her. The woman started tearing up all the scientists, and then the video stopped.

I realized Ishida was watching too.

"This is crazy!" Yoruichi muttered. She clicked the last video. It showed a group of people going towards a metal bin. They threw it on the ground trying to bust it open. I realized it was the metal bin I saw.

I could hear the people screaming, "the antidotes in here!"

"Get the cure!"

'If we don't get that shot, we are all going to die!"

"It won't break!"

Then a horde of zombies killed them all. The video stopped. I have had goose bumps the whole time.

"At least we have some clues," Yoruichi muttered.

I walked down the stairs. I went up to the bin. I slashed my sword through the bin. I pulled out a tray. It had six shots, but four of them were broken. I brought the shots upstairs. "We got two chances to make mistakes!" I yelled.

The computers went black. They started to say: Error1537485 all over the screen.

"What the hell?" Jonasan asked.

I heard a demonic voice. It was a voice that kind of sounded like my voice. "Hello, Ichigo Kurosaki!" the voice muttered.

Yoruichi was shocked. I could tell by how big her eyes got.

"If you're listening to this, it is probably pretty far in the future. I made this after I killed everybody in the lab, as you should know. I do have all this planned out after all. Anyway, by now the world should probably be under my control, for the most part."

I was shocked. I was speechless.

"I am very good at predicting. I know what you're going to do next. I'm getting off topic again. I need to control a better body. A stronger one, basically the chosen one's body. That body is Ichigo Kurosaki. "

"How do you know my name?" I stuttered.

"I predict by now, you have asked how I know your name. I already told you though. I am very good at predicting. I need your body, but your spiritual pressure is too high and strange, so I can't take it. But I can take over a similar body. You've lost a body recently haven't you?"

I just remembered. I can't find my original human body. I just didn't care, because of what happened to the world.

"Here's something I bet you didn't know. I can use your soul reaper powers in your human form. I can use your powers to take my power over the world, to my next level!"

"You son of a b…" I was interrupted.

"I want to make this fun! You should know that probably by now I have taken your friend Orihime away for a small chat with Tatsuki."

"What!" I yelled. I quickly darted out of the laboratory. I saw Chad lying on the ground, and he was bleeding badly. A blade slash ran up the right part of his chest. He was unconscious.

Yoruichi picked him up.

"This is my entire fault! I should have let Orihime go inside with me!" I cried.

Yoruichi put her hand on my shoulder. "No it's not," she assured me.

I quickly ran to the parking lot. "We've got to find Tatsuki and Orihime!" I yelled. I noticed a motorcycle. "Ishida! Hotwire that!" I yelled.

Ishida quickly got out his tools, and he started hotwiring the motorcycle.

"Ishida, Jonasan, take Chad and put him in the car. Try the best you can to follow my spiritual pressure!" I yelled.

"I've got it!" Jonasan yelled.

Ishida had finished hot wiring.

"Thanks!" I yelled.

Yoruichi quickly placed Chad in the car.

"Yoruichi, ride on the back of the motorcycle!" I shouted. I drove the motorcycle on the road. Yoruichi jumped on the back, and she wrapped her arms around me. I didn't expect this to happen at all, but when her arms came in contact with me, I was strangely attracted to her. I glanced behind me, and she looked normal. She had a straight face ready to fight.

We blasted down the abandoned road. The wind and rain hit our faces. We were reaching 200 miles an hour! I didn't know why I was suddenly attracted to her, but I still had my strong love towards Orihime.

"I've never seen anything like this," Yoruichi shouted.

"It's crazy!" I responded.

"How can he predict this stuff?" Yoruichi asked.

"I…I don't know," I whispered.

I tried to ignore my attraction with Yoruichi. I had no chance with her anyway. I would feel guilty even if I liked her, because it still feels like Orhime and I are in a relationship.

We finally ended up at Tatsuki's house. I screeched to a stop. "I hope they are in her!" I muttered. Yoruichi and I ran up to the door.

Yoruichi busted down the door. That's when I saw myself. I saw Ichigo Kurosaki. He looked like me. His face was all scratched up. You could see his brain sticking out of his head. He was pale green. His eyes were completely black. He had sharp teeth. His robe was half torn. His hair was frizzled up. He was hideous. He held his zanpakuto at Orihime, and Tatsuki's neck.

"Orihime!" I yelled. I slashed my sword at my zombie form. He blocked it. He pulled my sword to the right of me, and he threw his sword through my chest. The whole stopped.

"Old man Zangestu," I stated. I looked at his face. The wind blew through his hair. "I have to rely on you today," I muttered.

"I see this is a pretty bad situation isn't it," Zangetsu said.

"I know if I need my Bankai I can use it, but…"

"I see."

"I have to save Orihime, and Tatsuki!" I yelled.

"I will lend you my power, but only if you survive," Zangetsu stated.

"Yes, sir!"

I was back into my real world. I noticed that blood was running down my chest. I gave my zombie form a death glare.

"You, ready to die punk!" my zombie form screamed.

I pointed my sword at him. "Bankai," I whispered.

Chapter 7 Coming Soon


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I was lying on the soft green carpet. My fingers were gripping it tightly. My tears were pouring out. Chad's hand was on my shoulder. It felt like my whole heart was crushed.

There was a strange thought that was floating around everybody's mind. Suicide. I could tell. I could see it in everybody's eyes especially Ichigo. I could see it in his eyes. It was strange. I could tell he didn't want to kill himself, but the topic was on his mind.

It was on my mind too. I was cheery and fun. But the apocalypse changed everything. Everybody's unique personality changed. It's very depressing.

Ichigo Kurosaki has been having a hard time. He's been stressed, and he has been very angry lately, towards me. I still forgive him though, but I can't take everything that's going on. I'm the least suspected person to having suicidal thoughts, but I can't help it. I just ignore them.

Ichigo Kurosaki. I love him. I forgive him. I remember the day, that are lips were joined together. I remember being shocked as hell, and I remember how proud I was. It felt like I accomplished a goal no other has achieved.

I thought he would understand the break up, but all it did was make him angry.

Now here I was crying on the floor. It was dark, but I managed to see a misty figure walk up to me. Mist clouds flushed through the rooms. My crying came to a halt. I lifted myself up. The dark figure looked very familiar. It looked like Kurosaki. He held his hand out toward me.

"That's not Ichigo!" Chad yelled.

I heard Ichigo's voice, but it sounded altered, "come with me. I'll bring you to Tatsuki."

I lifted out my hand.

"What the hell are doing?" Chad asked.

The man's voice sounded comforting. I placed my hand in his. His hands were extremely warm.

"Orihime!" Chad screamed. He threw a punch at him.

The man slowly stepped out of the way. He also dragged me out of the way by pulling the back of my shirt. Chad then tried to uppercut him, but the man caught his hand.

"Let go!" Chad screamed.

The man wouldn't let go, of the tight grip he had on Chad's fist. I took a good look at the man. He looked just like Ichigo. I could only tell by the shape of his face and body. It was all covered up by dark mist.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"You know who I am," the man demanded.

"You can't be Ichigo!" I screamed.

"But, I am!"

I denied it. I didn't believe it for one second.

Chad's hand was still being crushed, so Chad used his other fist to punch him. The man slowly dodged it. The man then pulled out his sword. It looked exactly like Ichigo's Zanpakuto.

"You're not..!" I yelled.

The man let go of me. The sword had mist dripping from it. He pointed it directly at Chad.

Chad charged out at him, but failed. Chad was slashed through his chest. He hit the ground. He lifted his arm trying to stop bleeding. He screamed in pain.

I wanted to save Chad, but something about this Ichigo guy, was making me hypnotized by him.

"Help me Orihime!" Chad coughed out. Blood was flowing out of Chad.

I tried to help him, but it felt like I was being forced not to. I watched as Chad coughed out blood. It was torture. He screamed in pain, and finally he hit the ground speechless.

"Is he de..." I couldn't finish.

"Do you wanna see Tatsuki?" he asked.

My mind felt controlled. I looked at Chad's body. "Yes...yes I do."

"Very well, then," he muttered.

Mist swarmed across the room. Chad slowly disappeared in the mist. I hoped he was alive. The mist twirled around my body. I was having trouble breathing. I couldn't see my arms anymore, they were covered in mist. I couldn't see the man either. I was drowning in mist. It was a trap. "Help!" I yelled. There was no response. I couldn't breathe. I fell on the ground. I was going to die. Or was I already dead? I gently closed my eyes.

"Are you okay?"

"I think so," I muttered. I didn't know who asked me that. It sounded like a girl though. I opened my eyes, and most the mist was gone. I pulled myself up. I was in a bedroom. I studied it closely. I wasn't thinking right. I think it was my room.

"Orihime?"

I turned my head. I saw her. Tatsuki was helping me up. I was in Tatsuki's room. "How did I get in here?" I asked.

Tatsuki gave me a crazy look. "You've been here for a while now."

"I...I have?"

"Yeah, I saw you wondering outside a few hours ago, and I brought you in. We had a chat, and then you just collapsed."

"No, I was with..." Was that all a dream?

"Did you forget everything?"

"Yeah, I think so. I had a crazy dream," I responded. I pulled out a chair from the table. I carefully sat on it. I scratched my head. "I was wondering around?"

"Yeah, I was looking outside, and I saw you just walking around. The zombies weren't even killing you. I quickly ran outside. I had to kill five zombies to save you. I had no idea why they weren't trying to kill you. Anyway, I took you inside my house, and we had a short discussion, and then you collapsed.

"What did we talk about?" I asked.

"I kept asking you why you were out there. You would never answer me. You just kept asking me, how I was doing.."

"Well, how are you doing?" I asked.

"I guess I'm doing fine for an apocalypse...it's pretty weird repeating myself."

"I'm sorry. I don't remember anything...except for a weird dream I had."

"What was it about?" Tatsuki asked.

"I was with Ichigo, Chad, Ishida, Yoruichi, and this kid named Jonasan. We traveled to some research center; too try to find Ichigo's family. But...I wanted to find you. It started...a fight between me and Ichigo," my fingers were on my lip. I wanted to tell Tatsuki the part about Ichigo and I's relationship we had, but I decided not to tell.

"That's weird!" Tatsuki exclaimed.

"So, what did you do? When the apocalypse started."

Tatsuki looked down. "I'll tell you..." She picked up a pot. "Would you like some tea?"

"Yes please," I answered.

She took a cup from a tray. She poured the warm tea into my cup. She then slid the cup to me, "here you go."

"Thanks!" I remarked. I took a sip.

"I really don't want to tell this story again," Tatsuki muttered, while she looked down.

"You don't have to!"

"No...I was...at the store. I was picking out snacks. I was at the register, when...I heard a scream. I left my stuff, and I quickly checked it out. In one isle, I saw a very disturbing scene. A woman's guts were being ripped out of her body by a weird looking man. I quickly ran up, and I kicked him in the face."

"Oh my god!" I exclaimed.

"The man limped back up, and he grabbed me. I whacked him in the face. His face was so...disgusting. I then realized everyone around me, looked like him. They looked gross...I then punched a few in the face. Then...my phone rang."

Tatsuki wiped tears off her face.

"You don't have to finish," I cried.

"It was my dad. I answered it. He...he asked me if I was okay. He was worried and very thankful I was okay. The first thing that popped in my mind was, was everyone in the city acting all weird. He asked me if I was bit. He told me if you're bit...you turn." Tatsuki wiped her eyes once again.

"Tatsuki, you don't have to finish," I exclaimed once again.

"I darted to my house. I opened the door, and I saw my parents. They..." Tatsuki started sobbing.

"Please, don't finish," I assured her. I rubbed my hand on her arm.

Tatsuki grabbed her cup and gulped it down. "At least, you're okay, Orihime."

I felt so sorry for her. I took another sip of the tea.

It was silent. It was silent for 15 minutes. My tea was finally gone. Tatsuki noticed, and she poured some more in.

"So...you're dream. It's pretty weird isn't."

"Yeah," I agreed. It didn't seem like a dream though. Everything seemed too real. The kiss...was too real. I had finally got the guts to tell Tatsuki about Ichigo. She and I were best friends after all. "Ichigo..."

Tatsuki looked a little surprised.

I placed my cup down. "I've never told you this, but..." I looked up and back at Tatsuki. "I've always sort of liked him."

Tatsuki's eyes widened then turned back to normal. "I could always tell. I never knew for sure or not."

"I...I really like him."

"Well, was this dream about him?"

I took another sip, "Yes. And… he liked me too." I could tell Tatsuki was surprised.

"What happened?"

"We… we kissed."

"Wow some dream."

"No," I snapped. I then realize I sounded rude, so I started to talk in an apologetic way, "It was too real to be a dream."

"Maybe it was real? Maybe that's why you were wondering outside," Tatsuki remarked.

"I don't know." I had no idea what was going on. "Anyway, I realized it was the wrong time to have a boyfriend."

"Right."

"And, he didn't take it very well." I then had a flashback of everything that happened. I began to cry.

Tatsuki placed her hand on mine. "Orihime, its okay," she comforted me.

I could hear footsteps walking on the carpet behind me. I decided not to look around. I glanced at Tatsuki's face. She was terrified.

"Is that Ichigo!" she screamed.

I knew who it was, and I had no fear in me. "No," I muttered. I still wouldn't look behind me.

The similar voice of Ichigo muttered, "Orihime."

I didn't answer.

"Look at me, Orihime Inoue!" the voice shouted.

I still didn't respond. Tatsuki was still scared half to death, but I wasn't. I picked up my cup, and I drank the rest of it.

"Why!" he shouted.

I still remained silent. I could hear his arm moving. I assumed he was holding his sword, possibly threatening it at me.

Tatsuki jumped out of her seat. She was about to kick the man. I turned my head. I saw him, but his face was covered in mist. He looked too much like Ichigo. The black mist started to scatter. Tatsuki kicked at his face. The man slowly elbowed her leg. Tatsuki then collapsed to the ground.

The man then pointed his giant sword at me. Now I was becoming scared. He started to slowly walk up towards me. I started walking backwards. We slowly took steps in the same direction. I tripped over the leg of a chair. I hit the ground with a thud. I crawled back until I hit the wall.

Tatsuki jumped in front of me. She was ready to fight for my life.

The man just knocked her across the room. She looked hurt. I noticed blood running from her shoulder. The man lifted his hand out toward me. He ran it through my hair. I was terrified. His face slowly moved up towards mine.

Tatsuki once again tried to attack. She grabbed his arms through the mist, but he threw her off right next to me. I looked at the wall she hit, and it left a giant crack.

I looked at the man. I could make out a demonic smile through the mist. He started to laugh.

"You here that?" Tatsuki whispered to me.

I listened. I heard a noise coming from outside. It sounded like a motor. "Yeah," I agreed.

The man must have heard, because he got quiet. He started listening. I could tell by his facial reaction when he heard the noise. He quickly swung his sword at our necks. It stopped within three inches between our necks.

"Don't move!" he shouted.

I heard footsteps from outside. It sounded like running footsteps. It wasn't a zombie. The door then busted open. I knew that man wasn't Ichigo.

Ichigo's Point of View

Yoruichi busted down the door. That's when I saw myself. I saw Ichigo Kurosaki. He looked like me. His face was all scratched up. You could see his brain sticking out of his head. He was pale green. His eyes were completely black and had blood dripping from them. He had sharp teeth. His robe was half torn. His hair was frizzled up. He was hideous. He held his zanpakuto at Orihime, and Tatsuki's neck.

"Orihime!" I yelled. I slashed my sword at my zombie form. He blocked it. He pulled my sword to the right of me, and he threw his sword through my chest. The whole stopped.

"Old man Zangestu," I stated. I looked at his face. The wind blew through his hair. "I have to rely on you today," I muttered.

"I see this is a pretty bad situation isn't it," Zangetsu said.

"I know if I need my Bankai I can use it, but…"

"I see."

"I have to save Orihime, and Tatsuki!" I yelled.

"I will lend you my power, but only if you survive," Zangetsu stated.

"Yes, sir!"

I was back into my real world. I noticed that blood was running down my chest. I gave my zombie form a death glare.

"You, ready to die punk!" my zombie form screamed.

I pointed my sword at him. "Bankai," I whispered.

I charged up towards him. I swung my sword at him, but he quickly jumped out of the way. I didn't know who this guy was controlling my body, but I know I knew I had to kill him. I flung my sword at him once again, but I missed and I nearly destroyed the whole house.

I jumped out of the window of the house before the whole house collapsed. I hoped Orihime and Tatsuki made it out. I landed on a brick side walk. I listened behind me, to see if he was going to attack, and out of the corner of my eye I saw him. I quickly jumped left. My zombie form's sword hit the ground, causing hundreds of bricks to fly up.

I used my sword to deflect any bricks that might hit me. My zombie form glared at me. "Getsuga tenshou!" I yelled as I swung my sword. The spiritual energy shot out.

My zombie form flipped over it. He then swiped his arm at me. I knocked his sword down when it got close. I then was able to slash his shoulder. He quickly ran a few feet away and jumped in the air.

"It's no use fighting me!" my zombie form laughed, while he was in the air.

I quickly hopped into the air, and I slashed my sword at him. He shifted to the right. I hit the ground.

My zombie form started running up to me. I lifted myself up. His sword neared my neck, but I managed to deflect it with my sword. He swung again. I quickly blocked it with my sword again. I could tell how sloppy he threw his sword. He swung again. I kept blocking it. The sound of metal hitting each other kept repeating.

Finally he had an opening on the right of his chest. I quickly slashed his chest. A glob of blood spewed out. He was thrown down the street, until he hit the wall of an alley. He didn't move, he was just lying there.

I quickly ran down the muddy alley. I took a good look at the zombie. He looked just like me, but like a demon. His face is just ugly. You can see his brains, and his face is all green. If you look into his blood red eyes, you can see the face of evil. It overwhelms you. You can tell this man has no ounce of kindness in his heart. You can tell he's more evil than every criminal, serial killer, or rapist.

I became shocked, and I nearly dropped my zanpakuto. I raised my sword; too slash the little bastard's head off. I didn't know who he was. I was full of questions, but I knew no matter what, that I needed him dead.

I was just about to swipe my sword into his neck, but he raised his head.

"You don't think I'll go down that easy? Do you?" he muttered.

I ignored him. I threw my sword at his neck, but something happened. Black mist circled around him. It grew bigger and bigger.

"Thanks to your body I know have enough spiritual pressure, too…!" black mist shot out into the air. "I can know unleash my true power! Shi no kuroi kiri!"

"What the hell's that?" I yelled.

"What I will kill you with!" Black mist started circling the zombie form. It then shot out directly towards me. I didn't have time to jump out of the way. When I was hit it seemed like the world turned into slow motion. The scenery turned into mist for what I could see. I was slowly swiped off my feet. I was floating backwards. I then came up to a window, and I busted through it. The glass slowly shattered. I then blasted against a wall. The black mist slowly faded away.

I could feel blood dripping down me. I managed to slowly get myself up. My legs were wobbly. I slowly walked towards the shattered window. I saw my zombie form stare at me. He lifted his arm out, and black mist shot out. I quickly jumped out of the way.

As I was lying, I saw mist blast through what remained of the window. The building started shaking. I noticed that debris, started flying through the room. I tried to stand up, but I realized what was happening. The building was collapsing. The floor I was laying on gave out. I hit the bottom floor. A giant chunk of wood nearly crushed my back. I looked at the roof. It slowly toppled down. The last thing I saw was a big part of the roof hit me.

I woke up. I felt dizzy. I pushed a big block of wood off me. There was still more debris covering me. There was a metal pole on my leg. I tried to pull it off, but it wouldn't budge. I looked up through the only hole I could see. I stared out into the rainstorm. I tried one more time to pull it off, but it wouldn't budge.

I had to face it. I was going to die. I slowly closed my eyes.

I heard Orihime scream. I quickly opened my eyes. Was I going to give up now? Was I going to let a little dirt kill me? I started to get angry. Blue spiritual pressure formed around me. I screamed. The pressure exploded all the debris around me.

I looked down the street. I saw Orihime bloody lying on the ground, but I also saw Yoruichi fighting her heart out with my zombie form.

I was not hurt anymore. I silently darted up to my zombie form. I then threw my sword through his back. Blood splattered out. I grabbed his face. "You thought that would kill me!" I yelled in his face. I withdrew my sword back. He hit the ground. I was still in a fighting stance. "Be careful. He might not be dead," I muttered to Yoruichi.

She nodded her head.

"Smart boy!" He quickly shot out mist. I flashed stepped out of the way. The mist hit a building completely obliterating it. I then threw my sword at him. He blocked it. Yoruichi quickly kicked his head.

His head made a loud crack, and he did a complete front flip in the air. He slammed into the ground. Yoruichi stomped her foot on him.

"He's not getting up!" Yoruichi yelled.

I believed her, but I was still in a fighting stance. Black mist slowly crawled up Yoruichi's leg.

"What the hell!" Yoruichi screamed. She quickly stepped off him. The mist was now up to her hips.

I quickly started thinking of what to do. I swung my sword a few inches away from her, and some mist flew off. I swung again. It seemed to be working, but the mist wouldn't stop. I felt an arm on my shoulder. I turned around, and I was punched in the face. I was thrown back.

My zombie formed laughed. He walked up to me. The black mist started to circle his fist. It then made a glove made of mist. "You wanna see pain?"

"Shut up!" I yelled.

He then punched me in my face with his glove. I was thrown back again, but I quickly jumped up. I swung my sword at him. He jumped out of the way.

His sword started to have mist dripping from it. He then swung his sword at me. I clung his sword into mine. While our swords were pushing on each other, I kicked him. I then sliced his chest. Blood splattered across my face. He was stepping back. I then sliced his chest again. I then sliced once more.

It came from no were. I was stabbed. My zombie form withdrew the blade. I fell on my knees. I managed to mutter, "How? How are you still alive?"

"Don't you get it? I'm just a better form of you, and I'm not even using my bankai!"

"You have a bankai?" I screamed.

He slid his sword a few inches away from our neck. He then gave me a horrid glare. "I am an exact copy of you, so I have a bankai!"

My eyes widened.

"My bankai is so much more powerful than yours, but you won't need to see it. I am going to kill you in a few seconds with one nice slice to the head!"

My hands were covering the bleeding stab wound. I looked up. My zombie form lifted his sword over the head. I was going to die.

"This is easier than I thought it would be!" he shouted.

How was he killing me? It's impossible, and he wasn't even using his bankai. I was going to die, so I wasn't worried about him hurting me with his bankai. I was worried he'd hurt my friends, with his bankai.

I slowly stood up. My wound started to bleed even more.

"You still think you can win?" he laughed.

"I will win!" I yelled. I raised my sword.

My zombie form swung his sword onto my sword. My grip was to loose, so my zanpakuto flew through the air onto the ground. "Damn it!" I yelled. I tried to grab it.

My zombie form muttered, "This next blow will be fatal."

My heart was pounding. I couldn't lose now.

My zombie form swung his sword at me. I watched as the blade came closer and closer to my neck. At what I thought were my last seconds I saw a flash of red light, then an explosion. I turned my head backwards. I saw a figure walking up to me. It was Ishida!

"Need any help?" Ishida asked me.

I was immediately about to answer him, until I saw Yoruichi on the ground. She was being strangled by black mist. "Save Yoruichi!" I yelled.

Jonasan came running up to me. "I'll help!"

I began to think. "Ishida, help me kill this man!'

Ishida quickly shot a red arrow at him. It hit my zombie form with a loud explosion. Smoke covered the zombie. I picked up my zanpakuto, and I tried to run in, but I was hurt too bad. I fell to the ground.

Ishida ran into the smoke. He fired a few arrows aimlessly hoping to get a hit. He turned around, and was sliced in the back. Ishida quickly elbowed him in the face. He then turned back around and shot an arrow in his chest.

The zombie's chest exploded. Blood and guts flew through the air. The zombie then shot out black mist. It hit Ishida, and it threw him into a building. The building was cracked, but not destroyed. Ishida quickly jumped up.

Ishida jumped high in the air firing 5 arrows to the ground. The zombie flash stepped and dodged each one. The arrows left giant holes in the street. The zombie quickly jumped and sliced part of Ishida's arm. Ishida fell on his back.

The zombie took advantage, and tried to stab Ishida, but Ishida was able to jump up faster. Ishida skidded down some concrete and fired an arrow. The zombie blocked it with his sword. It made a loud clanging sound.

The zombie through a wave of mist at Ishida, but Ishida destroyed it with his arrow. Ishida then quickly shot out ten dark red arrows. They all simultaneously hit the zombie. The zombie was thrown back to a fence. He was bleeding, but not bleeding badly.

I turned my head towards Ishida. His face. It was all torn up. He was abnormally larger. Blood was dripping from his eyes. His teeth were sharp. He was dark green. He was a zombie. He began to scream. It was louder than anything I had ever heard. It felt as if the ground were shacking. He began to speak in a deep growling demonic voice, "I have fired too many arrows. If I fire one more, I will be a full zombie, but I will be more powerful than ever. I will have to sacrifice that!"

"No Ishida!" I yelled. "I'll kill him!" He didn't hear me.

Ishida yelled, "You are going to die!"

My zombie form just shrugged and said, "No need to worry about that." He then flashed stepped up to Ishida, and he stabbed him through his chest. Blood spewed through their eyes. Ishida became shocked, then expressionless. He then fell to the ground…motionless.

It was silent. The only noise was the heavy wind, blowing through my ear. It was silent for 30 seconds exactly.

I coughed out some blood. My zombie form walked up towards me. Black mist circled us. The ground started to shake. He then pointed his sword at me. I was sitting on my knees, with my eyes looking directly at the sword.

He started to run towards me. He threw his sword through my shoulder. Blood splattered on everything I could see. I fell on my back. I couldn't move, but I could only speak in a quiet voice, "I thought you said the next blow would be fatal."

"I did, but… I realized you're much more of a use to me. My predictions are starting to turn out incorrect, so I will need you to help me"

"I will never help you!"

"Trust me," he laughed. He picked me up by the neck. "We're leaving now."

The mist swarmed around us. I couldn't see the outside world anymore, except for one small glimpse. I saw Orihime running towards me. I could hear her yell, "No! Ichigo!"

I shouted, "Orihime! I'm sorry!" She started to fade away. "I love you!" The love of my life disappeared.

Orihime's Point of View

The love of my life disappeared. The giant circle of mist had left. "I love you!" I yelled. I fell on my knees. I slowly began to cry.

A few minutes earlier I saved Yoruichi and Jonasan. They were being strangled by black mist, and I was able to heal them, and take the mist out of their soul.

I didn't know much of what happened. I still didn't get the zombie Ichigo thing. I still don't get why I was at Tatsuki's house.

I walked down the road. I noticed Ishida's body lying on the cement. I quickly hurried towards him. He was unconscious. I lifted his hand off the stab wound in his chest. I then started to heal him. He was alive, but barely. His face looked gross, but I ignored it. I had to use all my strength to heal him.

"Where's Ichigo?" Jonasan asked. He had a shotgun up to his shoulder.

I ignored him.

"Where is he?"

"Were you not paying attention?" I screamed.

He stepped back and got quiet.

"I'm sorry…" I muttered. I stayed focus on Ishida. If I messed up he was gone.

Jonasan grabbed some bandages from a bucket, and he started wrapping it on a cut across his arm.

Yoruichi limped down the street towards me. She rested her back against a wall. She looked like she was hurt pretty badly, but I had to focus on Ishida.

Yoruichi began to speak in a soft voice, "I'm…I'm sorry I couldn't save Ichigo. I was still confused from the mist. I didn't realize what was going on."

"It's fine Yoruichi. Thank you. You fought hard," I paused. "I just stood and watched. I didn't do anything to help."

Yoruichi shook her head, "No! You saved my life. You saved Jonasan's. You're saving Ishida's!"

Her words made my heart feel comfortable. I began to speak, "Ichigo's gone."

Tatsuki put her hand on my neck. "It's going to be okay," she assured me.

We all fell silent. I began to think about Ichigo. All the things we had fun doing. When we kissed. The joy and excitement of our lips connecting. I felt reborn. I felt like a new person. I should have never come to my senses. So what if I have a boyfriend when the apocalypse starts, but it was too late to turn back.

Yoruichi's arms were crossed. "He's not gone. I can feel it. His spiritual pressure is in an unknown place, but I can feel it. He's not dead."

I immediately snapped, "Then we must find him. I am willing to sacrifice anything for too keep him safe."

"We need to heal everybody, and make sure they are okay first," Jonasan reminded me.

"Oh yeah," I answered.

Jonasan muttered, "Chad's wounded, but he will be fine. He's in the car. He probably shouldn't move right now."

Yoruichi began to think. She then said, "Where should we start looking?"

I said, "The worlds too big."

Yoruichi remarked, "He might not even be in this world. He could be in soul society."

I was silent. "Then what should we do?"

Yoruichi said, "I will need more information. I will have to spy around. The bad thing about that is, I will need to be by myself, and I don't want to leave you all without someone with soul society experience."

The rain stopped.

Tatsuki stared yell, "Okay what the hell are you talking about. And who the hell are all of these people. I tried to be polite and not ask but now…"

I just remembered that Tatsuki didn't know anyone here. She didn't even know about soul society. I didn't want to get her involved. She had no spiritual power. Maybe if I find one of those memory eraser things. "Ummm… this is all a bad dream now go to your bed, and you'll wake up!" I exclaimed.

Tatsuki gave me a confused look.

"Where's that memory eraser thing, when I need one?" I muttered.

A voice then yelled, "I'm on it!" A light flashed in Tatsuki's eyes. She fell on the ground. Urahara was in front of me, holding the memory eraser, and his cane on his shoulder. "I'll take her to my shop. My friends there will take care of her." Urahara then gave me the okay sign with his hand. I smiled and gave him one back.

Yoruichi began telling the whole story to him. I began to trail off. Ishida had finally regained consciences, but I was still healing him.

Urahara said, "Okay here's the plan: I will find a way for some people from the Soul Society acquainted with Ichigo to join with you all, so we can have all the people who know Ichigo in one group. Yoruichi will talk to Soi Fon and get the stealth force to search for clues in the Soul Society and The World of The Living." Urahara pointed his cane towards me. "We all good?"

I nodded my head in agreement.

Urahara got up and started walking away with Tatsuki on his shoulders. "Just finish up healing everybody, Orihime. Yoruichi should get going soon," Urahara yelled towards me.

After 30 minutes Ishida was healed enough, but he was still injured. I noticed Ichigo's back pack on the street. I walked up to it. Blood was stained all over it. I unzipped the brown bag, and Kon's unconscious body fell out. He started to mutter something, but I slide him to the side. I then saw something. I saw a small silver necklace. It had a strange blue flame burning from it. I picked up the necklace, and I realized it wasn't fire. It was a strange spiritual pressure. It had engraving, and I slowly read it. I began to cry, but my tears were not of sadness, guilt or suicide. They were of love.

End of Act I

Act II Chapter 8 Coming soon


	8. Act II Chapter 8

Act II

Missing Piece of the Puzzle

Chapter 8

My name was Kurisu. The day it happened was horrible. I was in the small yellow car with my parents and my sister. I was in a fight with my parents that day.

"You have got to learn Kurisu! You can't go off vandalize things, and not even get a consequence!" my mom yelled.

I rolled my eyes. I had a flashback of what happened a few nights ago. I was chilling with some of my friends. We weren't bad kids at all, but everybody has a friend that creeps into your skin. He'll slowly become your remodel. You've known him or her for so long, you don't think anything is going on, but there is.

They probably didn't have a plan to use you at first, but when they realize they possess a control over you, that no one has, they use it to their advantage. It's a black mist that slowly swarms your body, and it slowly creeps into your brain, having full possession of you.

My friends and I were chilling at my house. We were drinking soda and watching TV. My friend Jekiu gave me an idea. "How about let's go spray-paint some houses?"

"What the hell? Are you crazy?" I remarked. I took a long sip of my soda, as I crumble up my chip bag.

"No, seriously dude. I did it before and it's like really fun!" He laughed as he unzipped his green leather back pack.

"Do you know how much trouble we can get into?"

He pulled out a spray can. He took a long look at it. "Come on. It'll be just you and me."

I would have never accepted the offer, but the strange black mist of control entered my brain. I muttered, "Sure let's go."

Jekiu walked outside. He took out his keys and unlocked his green truck. He pulled out his door and hopped in. I slowly pulled the lever. I could feel the control, but I hopped in.

"I know the perfect place!" Jakiu told me. He pulled up into an alley. I could see there was already some graffiti. Jakiu threw me a bottle. I jumped out. We walked up to an old gas station. It was still in business, but it was closed at the time.

Jankiu started shaking his can. He then sprayed the brick wall. I didn't even pay attention to what he was painting. I was staring at his face. He then glanced at me. I quickly opened the cap. The night was getting darker. I started shaking the can. I pointed the can to a wall. I took a deep breath. I knew this wasn't going to end well.

I started out painting small little happy faces. When I saw how big and cool Jankiu's were. I started making bigger things.

By the end of the night the whole town was covered with our graffiti. I had no since of guilt with me then. We had one last mission. It would also be the most dangerous. We were going to one of our teacher's house. She was a douche bag. We were going to ultimately vandalize her house.

As the car pulled up to the front of her house, I grabbed the can.

"Let's go!" Jankiu whispered.

I quickly opened the door, and I ran up in her lawn. I looked behind me, but Jankiu wasn't there. I didn't worry. He was probably somewhere close; it was just too dark to tell. I crawled through the grass, until I came up to a wall. I started to spray.

I turned my head, and I saw the worst. My stomach knotted up. I faced the lights of two police cars. I turned my head towards Janiku, but he wasn't there. I turned my head the other way to see Janiku's truck drive down the street. I realized what had happened. I was a puppet, a puppet being controlled by the ventriloquist.

I watched as an officer walked out of his car. I wasn't in Janiku's possession anymore. The mist was gone. I was now being controlled by a new mist, a mist of fear and hopelessness. I stood up from the grass. I was silent and still.

"What do you think you're doing?" the officer asked me politely but sternly.

I was speechless. I had been betrayed.

The officer whipped out some metal handcuffs. He grabbed my hands, and locked them together with the cuffs.

As I was being escorted to the car, I was filled with anger. I wanted revenge. I couldn't believe I was used, and I was a decoy. I was so angry at the time that my revenge didn't have to be on Raniku. It could be on anybody. My mind was violent. I wanted to rip anyone's guts out, and eat it.

That night I had a dream. Most people would call it a nightmare, but I thought it was a nice dream.

I had the whole world under my control. I would walk into anywhere, and everybody would turn to face me and bow down. I killed anybody that got in my way. I even murdered many of the people loyal to me. I turned crazy.

"Oh my god mom!" I yelled. My dad stopped the car.

My dad shouted, "You can't talk to your mother that way. Now you better apologize!"

I remarked, "That's bull! Just because I don't have the money, too pay a stupid fine, that doesn't mean I have to do extra chores!"

My sister snapped, "Shut up! Can't we just shut up and drive."

My mom snarled, "You're grounded missy!"

I slapped my face.

My mom yelled, "Now you're hurting yourself!"

I rolled my eyes. I just put my hands over my ears, and I tried to go to sleep. But I had no idea everything was about to change. It was going to change my life forever.

I heard simultaneously metal bangs. I started to freak out. My heart was jumping. I turned my head to see blood covering the van. "What the hell's going on?" I yelled.

No one responded to me, but I realized my mom had been screaming. I looked up, and I saw the glass of my windshield shatter. I covered my eyes. My dad's head hit the steering wheel causing the horn to yell. The car then started to spin out of control.

The car then slammed into a building, causing the air bags to pop out. I started to black out. I looked at my chest, and I saw blood dripping from a large cut. I turned my head to make sure my sister was okay. She was sobbing.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I…I think so," she cried. I looked to make sure she wasn't injured. She had a small bruise on her leg.

I then checked to make sure my mom was fine. She was frozen in shock. She had a few cuts on her. I then turned my head to my dad. He was unconscious. I started to get scared. I grabbed his shoulders, and I started shaking him. "Dad! Wake up Dad!"

He managed to move his head. He had cuts all over his face. The blood was spewing out. He managed to mutter, "Son, don't…you'll make it far in life. Don't let people get in your way."

I slowly teared up. I heard loud shots again. I realized what it was now. Someone was shooting at us with a gun. The clanging of bullets hitting the car grew more and more. Glass shattered everywhere. I was surprised I hadn't been shot yet.

My dad coughed out some blood. He then whispered, "I love you." His eyes closed shut.

I started sobbing. I ignored the bullets hitting the car. Someone opened up the door of the car. A man was holding a silver pistol at my head. He grabbed my dad's body, and he threw him out of the car, onto the road.

"You the kid, who wrote that crap on our property!" the man yelled. He was a young adult. He was sagging in his jeans, and he was wearing a cap sideways.

I didn't answer. I was too scared to. He stared at me. He was hesitating to shoot. He then squeezed the trigger. I felt a sudden pain somewhere on my body, and I fell out of the car. I watched as the guy then shot my mother.

I could barely manage to say, "Don't kill my sister!"

He didn't hear me. He then pointed the gun at her. I turned my head right, and I saw something that made me extremely furious. So furious I wanted to rip off everyone's head in the world. I was definitely a violent man.

Janiku was holding a brown shot gun. He had a large cut on his eye, which looked recent.

Before the man shot my sister, he began to ask Janiku something, "You sure this is the guy?"

Janiku said, "Yeah he's the one who did it."

The man pointed his gun at my sister. A loud bang exploded from the gun.

Rukia's Point of View

When I heard the news of Ichigo Kurosaki, I was stricken with guilt. The whole apocalypse in the world of the living was kept a secret to most of the people in the soul society. I learned about the whole thing from Yoruichi. Nobody was allowed to leave the soul society. Everyone thought they were doing a test or something.

We have had no contact with any captains. They won't tell us what is happening. We were worried the first day, but we got over it. We have not had word with any lieutenants either.

A tear ran down my pale face. I wiped it off. It felt as if a black hole was obliterating my heart. If only I had decided to stay with Ichigo.

I sighed as I remembered his name, Ichigo Kurosaki. The last man I would suspect to be captured. I had so much confidence in him. I should have never let him gone off…without me being there. I imaged Ichigo with his orange hair, the large zanpakuto he grips tightly in his hand, and the black robe he wears.

I was in denial. He was okay. I knew it. He had to be. I started to whisper softly to myself, "Ichigo…you better be okay. I'm sorry I let you go. I should have come with you. I could have… saved you." More tears dripped my eyes. I noticed that I started to sob.

I threw my head down onto my chappy pillow. I scrunched my legs up into a ball. Goosebumps spread throughout my body. This was my entire fault. I started to think. I couldn't live knowing I did this to poor Ichigo Kurosaki. I jumped off my bed. I walked up to my desk. I opened a cabinet and pulled out a small knife. I lifted it towards my face. I didn't even know why I had it. I quickly threw it to the ground. What was I thinking? Suicide is never the answer. I was in the state of depression, which is very dangerous. While depressed you become someone you're not. After all, the main reason I didn't kill myself was, because I had to save Ichigo.

I plumped myself back to my bed. I was still in the dangerous state of depression, but the person I wasn't still had a brain.

Now After a few minutes I stopped crying. I hopped onto the ground, and I opened my curtains.

The light shined in my room. I looked around at everything I could see. The world as I could see was quiet… too quiet. Something was unusual. It was maybe the fact Ichigo was gone.

I was leaving to go to the World of the Living today. I started to put on my black robe. Ichigo who had saved my life, and soul society, was gone. I knew, that there was no way he was dead, but still, the small possibility was trapped in my mind. I grabbed my socks out of my drawer. I slowly put them on both my feet. I then slipped into my sandals.

I grabbed a backpack, and I stuffed it, with things I would need. I began to walk down the stairs. I stretched on my arms, and I put my hands on the knob of the door.

"…"

"What was that?" I whispered to myself.

"…"

It sounded like someone was whispering.

"…"

This time it was followed with a step.

It sounded like it was coming from upstairs. I quickly darted up the stairs. I looked around. I could feel the presence of someone. I closed my eyes. I then muttered, "I know you're in here…"

It was silent.

I could feel the whisp of someone pass me by. I quickly turned around. I walked into the dark part of my room. I looked through my closet, cluttered with close, robes, and kimonos.

"Yes….maybe….just…"

I heard someone. I could even hear some of the words. I was starting to get pissed off. I wasn't in the mood to be stalked by some horny soul reaper.

"Okay! Just get out right now!" I yelled.

I waited for a few seconds. I then heard footsteps. I could see someone's shadow. I walked across the room towards it. I then looked around the wall.

A soul reaper was standing up strait. He was in a fighting stance, with his zanpakuto's edge pointing at me. He had black hair and some facial hair on his chin. He had no facial expression.

My heart jumped. I fell onto my back. My eyes were wide. The man stuck his arm out and grabbed my shoulder. I quickly knocked it off. I darted down the wooden steps, only to find three more soul reapers down there. They all started walking towards me.

I studied them closely. I began to whisper, "You all are from Research and Development?"

They didn't answer me. One of them whispered something in a microphone, she had around her head.

They cornered me to a corner. One of them started to dig in his pocket. He then pulled out a shot. He slowly stepped up to me.

I had no idea what was going on. I knew that I had two options.

One: I could stay still, and I would have some needle stuck into my arm.

Two: I could try to run around them, and probably get grabbed by one of them.

I finally had a plan. As the man got closer to me, I darted up to him. When he was a few inches away from me, I jumped right over him. The door had a soul reaper in front of it. I decided to run up the stairs.

I darted to my window. I lifted my leg over the ledge. As I was about to jump, I saw a red haired man running. I studied him closely. It was Renji!

He started to shout, "Get out of there now!" He was pretty far away, so I needed to get myself out. I was about to jump out of the window, until a soul reaper jumped too my window. He was about to swipe his sword through me, while he was in the air.

I quickly stuck my arms out in front of my face. "Hadou 31 Shakkahou!" I yelled. A red ball flashed out, and it hit the man. He was shot into the ground. I could feel wet drops of blood splatter across my face. The man's face was stuck in the dirt. He was gushing out blood and it looked as if he was unconscious. I didn't think my attack would be that powerful. I looked at the palms of my hands. Smoke was rising from them. I could tell my powers were creeping faster into my body. I looked at the man again. There was no motion except for the blood flushing out his body. I hope I didn't kill him.

I twisted around quickly. Five men and one woman were running up my stairs. I quickly ran at the tip of the stairs. "Hadou 31 Shakkou!" I yelled. The red bursting ball blasted them off the stairs. I could feel more wet droplets hit my face. Blood stains were on the wall of the stairs. A gaping hole was now in the floor too.

I jumped down the stairs. I landed swiftly with a clonk of sandals hitting the wooden floor. A few bloody bodies were unconscious on the floor. Two men were guarding the brown door. I still had enough power. "Hadou 31 Shakkou!" The red ball blasted the two men away including half my wall. The debris blinded me.

I tried to look through the smoke and ruble, but there was one problem. I forgot to cover my back. I felt an arm grab my shoulder. His hairy arm tightened around my neck. I couldn't manage to breathe. I started to black out. My hands tried to rip his arms off me, but his grip was too tight.

His grip loosened when he began to talk. I managed to get a few breaths. "Throw me the shot!" he yelled. One of his buddy's threw the shot across the room. The man caught the shot, and he thruster the shot into my arm.

The whole world was swallowed by darkness. I fell to my knees. I felt paralyzed. The darkness slowly turned into a soggy black mist. I wasn't breathing. I felt no pain. My eyes were wide. I couldn't tell if I was still in a choke hold. I thought my life was going to end right then right there.

I was slowly able to mutter, "I'm sorry…Ichigo." Blood rushed down my mouth.

Some of the mist opened up. I saw an image of Ichigo. He was lying on the ground. He was wearing no shirt and torn up pants. He had blood flowing down his eyes, mouth, nose, and chest. He was screaming in pain. I couldn't tell if it was real. He started coughing out blood. He started crawling with his arm. He finally crawled up to a sword. It wasn't his zanpakuto though. It was small, smaller than his bankai sword. He lifted it up to his neck.

I remembered what I had done with the knife.

My body was freezing cold. Ichigo pulled the sword closer to his neck. I quickly threw my arm in front of me. I shouted, "No Ichigo! Don't do it!" As the sword came in contact with his body, the mist wisped away.

I saw Renji. He jumped into my house. He released his zanpakuto. It extended, and it ripped the arm of the guy holding me in a choke hold. As soon as he let go of me I tried to run off, but I failed. I landed face first into the ground. I observed my arm. There was a hole, from the shot, dug into my arm. Black blood oozed from it. My eyes widened. It was as if thorny roots were rising from my arm to my whole body.

The pain was so bad that I began to cry. I glanced behind me. The man's arm was ripped off. Blood was raining through my living room. He was screaming in pain. Three soul reapers threw there sword at Renji. Renji's sword curved, and it deflected all three hits. He then swiped the blade of his sword through all three of their hips. Blood spewed out covering Renji.

Renji was almost at me. He didn't notice a soul reaper behind him. He was about to slash Renji's head off. I shakily stood up. I ignored the pain and black blood oozing from my arm.

I had already learned my lesson about this. I had to ignore pain. I had to give anything for the ones I love and the ones trying to protect me. I had to be non-selfish. No matter how hard the challenge is.I must return the favor. I bit my lip. I had learned my lesson, about leaving Ichigo. I stayed to regain my powers back. I was so SELFISH! And even when you have returned the favor, you must still give anything and everything you have for a FRIEND! I will not make the same mistake TWICE!

I had no power left. The man sword was closer to Renji's neck. I muttered out, "Hadou 31 Shakkou!" A red ball flashed out towards Renji.

Renji yelled, "What are you doing!" The red ball flashed past his shoulder, and it hit the man's face. Blood splattered on Renji's back.

I fell back. I was so weak. I had no power left in me. I started to black out once again.

Renji darted up to me. His face was filled of worry. He picked me up. "Are you okay?" he asked me.

I managed to whisper, "I'll be fine…"

A few more Soul Reapers jumped behind us. I could hear him mutter to himself, "I can't fight them all. I'll just have to flash step out of here." Renji then quickly flashed stepped dodging the people.

I glanced at the bloody hole in my arm. I then closed my eyes.

Orihime's Point of View

Loosing someone else I love dearly was hard. When death and darkness get you down you don't cry, you laugh. I can't let depression consume me, or the whole world's going to get worse.

My friends and I were in the 6th story of an old building. All the windows were boarded with some old decaying wood. All the doors were locked up. We had plenty of food. We were staying here until we knew what we were going to do.

I walked over to Chad. He was wearing no shirt. A bandage covered the gash on his muscular body. He was sitting with his head resting on the wall.

I walked over next to him. I plopped myself right next to him. "So… how's your wound doing?" I asked in a sweet voice.

He didn't even glance at the gash. "It's doing well," he whispered. He smirked.

It was silent. I started playing with my soft hands. I was nervous. I needed to tell him something, but I might get embarrassed. I finally whispered tenderly, "What happened three days ago…I wanted to save you, but I was being controlled. It was like I was hypnotized." I noticed a tear running down my eye.

His eyes widened when he saw the tear, "Orihime! Don't worry its fine."

"But…"

"I believe you," he muttered. He patted my shoulder. I was still wearing the pink Kimono. The bottom of the dress was ripped off though.

"I'm just…I don't know what I was thinking."

"Orihime its fine. I know you would have helped me," Chad whispered. Chad actually winked at me. It shocked me at first, but I just smiled and winked back.

Ishida was quiet as usual. He was almost killed, but I saved him .He has been extra quiet since then.

Jonasan was very mature, even though he's the youngest. He planned out our shelter along with Yoruichi and he helped a lot boarding the place up. He worked nonstop. He's still tired today. He's just snoozing off on a little pallet of blankets he made himself.

I've been munching on some bread with bread bean paste on it. It's been quite hard to stop eating too much food. I now have to conserve food.

Yoruichi was gone. She was getting us help, in the soul society. We had to rest here, until some people would come to help us out. We needed the rest though. This whole group has been through a lot lately.

I rested myself on the carpet. I started to think. It's been hard for me to think lately. I didn't want to think about him. I've cried enough. Its one thing I can't ignore, no matter how hard I try to ignore it. It's not something I can try to laugh about either. I pulled out the silver necklace. A single tear drip landed on it, which created a small splash.

I have lost too many of my friends lately. I know that there is nothing I can do about it. I did cry about them at first, but I still had Ichigo, and I still have Tatsuki. But when I lost Ichigo…it was different. I was quiet. I tried to show no emotion, when people were around, but the first chance I get that I'm alone, I huddle up in a dark corner and cry. I cry…and cry… and cry.

I cried non-stop the first day. I can feel Ichigo. I can feel his tender arms around my back. I can feel his lips pressed against mine. I can feel his arm rub my back. I tightly gripped the necklace. I didn't even know where this necklace came from. The pretty blue spiritual pressure, rising from the shining silver, always warmed my heart.

I blamed the whole situation on me. I remember the day that I told him the news. I remember telling him that I didn't want a boyfriend now. I felt an arm on my shoulder. I quickly turned around. It was Jonasan.

"You okay?" he asked.

I sniffed once and said, "Yeah…I'm fine."

Jonasan sat right next to me. A wrapped his arm around my back. He then whispered, "You don't look like it." Most girls would think he was trying to flirt, or to make a move. I knew he wasn't though. He was sincere and caring.

I sniffed once more. I then whispered, "We're going to find Ichigo right?"

"Don't worry. We'll find him. We'll find him no matter what," he said. His confidence reminded me of Ichigo.

I began to cry. I then sobbed, "I…I love him so much."

Jonasan began to think. He patted my back. He then whispered, "When Hanta died I was sad. He was like family. I held in my sadness, and I made sure not to let it out. It didn't really work for me. It stressed me out, so if you want to cry then…hell, cry as much as you want."

He could tell that I was holding in many tears. I thought I was going to cry harder, but his words…made me cry less.

"I remember all we had been through. It made me so sad, but I realized I now had more friends. I still mourn gratefully over Hanta, but I'm thankful I still have other people, other people that care for me."

My crying became softer.

"I still miss Hanta, my brother, but I'm thankful that I have a new family."

"Thank you, it helped," I whispered.

"We'll find him."

Renji's Point of View

Damn! Yoruichi is no help. I flashed down a dark alley. My long zanpakuto slashed through a few zombies. Her directions are horrible. I threw my sword into a zombie's chest. Blood splattered on Rukia, who is resting on my shoulder, and myself.

I glanced at the crumbled map. How did she expect me to read this? She sketched a few buildings and tried to draw a few arrows. I crumbled up the paper and tossed it behind me. I couldn't feel any spiritual pressure out here.

I felt something jump from the building above me. It was too fast for a zombie. I shifted to a fighting stance.

It jumped down in front of me. It was a soul reaper. Blood was dripping from his mouth, eyes, and head. He grinned. His face was pale green.

I immediately knew what was wrong with him. I didn't know that I'd kill so many soul reapers in one day.

Yoruichi told me to trust no one…especially research and development. The whole apocalypse might have been started by them, or at least that's what Yoruichi told me. There were rumors, that they have been kidnapping innocent soul reapers and doing tests on them.

The whole soul society is trying to keep peace. Not too many know about the apocalypse. There were stories that certain soul reapers killed soul reapers who knew too much.

I didn't know what they injected into Rukia. She had fainted. She wasn't dead. I wasn't going to let her die. I had no idea what to do. I was going to figure out what was injected into her. She saved my life, and now I must save hers.

Research and development was up to something. Maybe they didn't even start the apocalypse, but their up to something.

"Yo!" the zombie soul reaper yelled. He was fat and two times my size.

I laid Rukia down with her head rested up against a wall. My sword extended, and I slashed it at the zombie. He jumped up, and my sword blasted through the cement.

The zombie laughed in the air, "You're a feisty little fella aren't you. I see your sword is long, but not long enough to reach me!"

He was high in the air, but he was wrong. My swung my sword in the air.

"What!"

My sword's blade shot into the zombie, and I then slammed the zombie into the ground. I walked up to him.

He muttered, "Guys…I need help!"

Five zombiefied soul reapers landed on the ground. I glared at them. They withdrew their swords. I closed my eyes. My grip tightened.

I didn't know if I could kill them all. I don't have enough power to use my bankai. These zombies seem to suck your spiritual power out. If I was going to die…I was going to die fighting.

The five of them charged at me, all at once. I quickly blocked their swings, with my sword. I slashed my sword aimlessly, but they all jumped out of the way. I started to swing my sword randomly. It was destroying buildings, houses, but not any zombies. I finally managed to cut ones shoulder.

"Agghh! Kill him!" he yelled.

One of the zombies tried to slash their sword through my back, but I jumped right. I then sliced my sword through his chest. My back was left un-guarded. My back was slashed open.

I fell to the ground. The five soul reapers walked up to me. The other one, that was wounded, eventually stood up too.

My vision was blurry. I couldn't tell what they were talking about. I shifted my eyes toward Rukia. I lifted my hand out towards her. She was still unconscious lying against the wall.

I'm sorry I couldn't protect you. I never wanted to abandon you. I'm going to die Rukia. Don't grieve over me. Worry about yourself. Just…don't die.

A sword slashed through my chest. My chest felt as if it were on fire.

I'm sorry Rukia….

I was punched repeatedly in the head. Blood dripped down my face. One of them picked me up by the neck. He tightened his grip. I couldn't breathe. The zombie threw me to the ground.

I was kicked in the head hard. Two of them then stabbed both my legs. Blood spewed up. I screamed in pain. One of the zombies placed there sword on my face. He then sliced it up. My face had blood bubbling from it.

I was in too much pain, until suddenly…the pain stopped. I was still being stabbed and beat up to death, but I felt no pain. My body was thrown on a street. These guys were sick.

One of the zombies then was getting ready to slit my throat. His sword was leaning against my neck.

Good bye.

The zombie suddenly stopped. Something shot through his chest. The five other soul reapers looked back in shock. It looked like black mist slashed a hole through the zombie. Blood splattered out of the zombie's mouth. The zombie fell to his knees. He then fell on the cement, motionless.

A giant wave of a mist as dark as the night sky suddenly arose. Four of the zombies jumped out of harms wave, but one of them was still in shock. The wave blasted through the zombie. Blood splattered all over the street.

I didn't know where this mist was coming from. My vision was blurry. I somehow managed to stand up. Someone was controlling the mist, but I couldn't focus. The person lifted out there hand, and black mist circled around the persons arm. It then shot out.

The mist shot at one of the zombies, but the zombie was able to leap over it. The mist curved right and blasted through the zombies head.

My vision slowly came back. I saw who the person was. It was Rukia! A wave of black mist circled around her. She was expressionless. Her skin was pale as the full moon. One of the zombies tried to stab her, but she was able to shoot out a swarm of mist into his chest, before he managed to hit her.

The rest of the zombies quickly darted away. I fell on my back. I could barely breathe.

Rukia gathered the mist and sucked it into her arm. Her expressionless face quickly changed.

"Renji!" she yelled. She quickly ran too me. "Renji! You look horrible. Are you okay! Speak to me?"

I blacked out.

Orihime's Point of View

Rukia placed Renji on a mat. He had gashes and bruises all over his body. Rukia was pale. She rested herself on one of the mats. She didn't look injured. It looked like her soul was sucked out of her.

Rukia softly spoke, "Sorry again for breaking your door."

I quickly said, "It's fine. You wouldn't have been able to get in. It was barricaded."

Rukia nodded her head.

Chad was fixing the door and Jonasan was asleep.

I kneeled next to Renji. I began healing him.

"Orihime…" Rukia muttered.

"Yes."

"Something happened, when I was trying to find you all…"

"What happened?"

"It felt as if a great power arose from my body, but the power was an evil type of power. Something was consuming my body. I was so strong!"

"How did this happen?"

"Renji was getting killed. I had to save him, but I saved him in a weird way. I could control a black mist."

My eyes widened, "Black mist?"

"Yes, I just tore open these zombies."

I saw ichigo's face. I saw disappearing in the mist. I muttered, "Where did you gain this power?"

Rukia was silent. She then looked at her arm. It was stained of a black blood. She whispered, "I was injected with something. I don't know what, but it gave me this power."

"Be careful," I whispered.

"This power may have saved our lives, but there is definitely something wrong with it. I can barely remember using it. It's dangerous. I need to find away to get rid of it."

"This mist…is what took Ichigo." A tear rolled down my eye.

Rukia glanced once again at her arm, "I can't live like this. Could you take a look at it Orihime?"

I was still healing Renji. He was looking better, but he was still unconscious. I didn't know if I should stop healing him.

"He'll be fine," Rukia muttered.

I stopped my healing, and I crawled on my knees to Rukia. She stuck out her arm. I started to heal it. The gashing hole and black stained blood didn't disappear. I was patient and I kept trying.

"I don't feel any different," Rukia muttered.

"This…this is weird."

"What's wrong?"

"Whatever was injected into you…It's locked into your soul!"

Rukia's eyes widened.

"It feels as if it's been in you your whole life!"

"But it hasn't!"

"I know, but it feels like it. Whatever it is, it might be an illusion."

Rukia's eyes watered up. She slapped her hand onto her face. "Damn!" she yelled.

I stopped my healing. I asked her, "Are you still going to help me find Ichigo?"

"It's all my fault. No matter what happens…I will find him!" Rukia cried.

"No Rukia it's not!"

Rukia whispered, "I'm sorry but…My power is too dangerous for me to be around anyone."

"Rukia no!"

Rukia stood up. She started walking to the door that Chad was repairing. She jumped over half of the barricade that was repaired. "Good-bye Chad."

Chad whispered, "You're leaving!"

"Good-bye Orihime."

She was gone. I looked down. Now I lost two friends…

Just find Ichigo, Rukia, okay?

Rukia's Point of view

I glanced at the building behind me. I couldn't believe all that was happening. I screamed to myself. I threw my arm to the ground. "Why!" I yelled. Mist circled around me. The ground was shacking. "It's all my fault!" I threw my arm into the ground cement again.

I threw myself to the ground. I lied there motionless. Blood dripped down my face.

I glanced around me. The mist was circling me, like what happened in the Soul Society. I couldn't see the outside world around me. I then saw myself. I was walking in some building. Bloody corpses lie on the wall. I then saw a hideous sight.

Orihime was lying in the middle of the floor, motionless. I ran up to her. Her facial expression was shocked. A blood stain mark was left on her kimono. Her eyes were half closed. She looked as if it came from nowhere. I quickly checked her pulse, but she was dead. It looked like she had been dead for a while.

I screamed. I pulled out my hair. I slammed my head onto the ground.

I woke up in the middle of the street. I looked at the building once again. The light was the shining moon.

It's my fault Ichigo's gone. I couldn't make the same mistake twice. I left Ichigo to die, and I was going to let Orihime die. I was a fool. I will never abandon a friend.

I walked back to the building. I opened up the door. I then walked up the stairs. Chad was still repairing the door.

"Rukia?" he muttered.

"Hello, Chad."

I jumped over the barricade.

Orihime was staring at the floor. I could see tears dripping to the ground. She glanced at me, and then her eyes exploded into more tears.

"I'm sorry, Orihime," I muttered.

She wrapped her arms around me. "Thank you," she whispered.

I gave her a hug back. "I will never ditch a friend."

Maybe the mist isn't all evil. Thanks to it, it gave me life saving advice. Behind all dark there is light. I still didn't trust the mist, but it might be best to have it.

Chapter 9 Coming Soon

"Isn't that right Kurisu, behind all dark there is light!"

"Shut up! I hate you! I want to kill you! This is your entire fault, Jakiu!"

"Ha! Whatever you say!"


End file.
